The Continued Chronicles of Kick-Ass
by SonicXisnow2009
Summary: Takes place after Kick-Ass 2 (movie). Dave and Mindy are reunited, but the D'Amico's aren't done yet. In fact, the worst is yet to come for our heroes. On the other side, Mindy develops an attraction for Dave but also develops some nasty demons. Mindy's POV. Rated M for Crude violence, language, and sexual content. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

It has been 3 months since I left New York. I was on the run from the cops, after having killing 6 people with one of my guardian's guns. I couldn't tell anyone where I was going or where I was settling down.

* * *

_"I have to leave New York", I said. Dave was shocked. "Sorry, I have no choice. I just killed 6 people with a cop's gun. They don't respect vigilantes over here", I added. Before Dave could speak, I went over and kissed him. I gave him a big kiss. "What was that?", Dave asked. "That was my first kiss. Now play nice, or I'll rip your balls out through your mouth"._

* * *

That was the last time I saw Dave. That kiss seemed so meaningless, and it probably had done more damage than I had thought. So, where do I live now? Well, I live in a sizable house in the heart of Boston, Massachusetts. The feds weren't on the case, so I was safe here. Just as I was about to drift into my thoughts, I heard a breaking news alert come on the TV. I saw a picture of Dave in his Kick-Ass. It piqued my interest, so I went to see what it was. "18 year old Dave Lizewski, better known by his superhero alias Kick-Ass, is being investigated by police for 2 murders and 3 attempted murders stemming from a fight at a now abandoned warehouse.", the news anchor said. All I could do is just utter the word "fuck" under my breath. "Dave's whereabouts are unknown at this point is time, but it is widely believed his is still in Manhattan.", the anchor further added. Goddammit, I was sure Dave was safe from the police. I thought there was no way in hell the police were gonna ding him, but they have. I needed to find him and find him quick. It was only a matter of time before the DA pressed charges and had a warrant out for his arrest.

I went over to my computer and tried digging around everywhere. I had taught him to mask his IP in the most undetectable ways. It seems I had taught him well, in fact, a bit _too_ well. Not a trace found. After my conventional methods didn't pan out, I had to resort to one last piece of memory: Dave was a diehard Mets fan. Realizing this was my only shot, I hacked into the Mets ticket office to find credit card numbers. I found a game in about a week, next Friday night to be specific, against the Phillies. I searched up and referenced all the credit card numbers. I kept going section by section until I finally found Dave's card number. He was sitting down the 3rd base line in the 4th row, with his pals Marty and Todd. Luckily for me, there was one vacant seat left over. I hurried up and bought it and printed the ticket out. With that, I had planned to enjoy my next few days in leisure.

I had given up on patrolling. I couldn't reveal myself, and I sure as hell couldn't do it to my full effect. Dave was the key that seemed to unlock the 10% of my power that I needed to get myself over the edge. I still had a workout room, so I've been training like hell to keep myself going. Hit-Girl has been gone for 3 months. I didn't have to worry about the D'Amico's. Chris was a paraplegic as a result from Dave pushing that fucker into the shark tank. Frank was already dead, he did get blown out of the sky with a fucking bazooka. Ralph and Joe were the only ones left, and they had set up shop in Toronto. I knew that eventually they were going to be taken out, but I couldn't have done it without Dave.

I do miss my friends and the life I left behind. Marcus did care for me, despite the fact he wanted to change me. Todd was a good guy at heart and Marty was also a brave dude. I couldn't stand Brooke, that bitch can go rot in Minnesota. Hopefully some guy has bashed some sense into her with a hockey stick. Yeah, reminds me of a shotgun I had built into a hockey stick. Angela was my closest normal friend. We were able to discuss normal girl things, which was actually a pretty good breath of fresh air from the usual crap I had to deal with. She and I still hang out, as she moved in Boston a month ago. I missed plenty others, but oh well, such is the life of a vigilante.

I did miss Dave, though. I mean, really missed him. We really were 2 halves of a whole, we completed each other. My tact and cunning and his aggressiveness and tolerance in battle were a deadly combo. It wasn't just that, though. I had developed feelings for him, feelings which that kiss didn't even come close to covering.

After that was the guilt, though. Oh God, the survivor's guilt is STRONG with this one. I constantly blamed myself for my father's death and Dave's father's death. I couldn't bear the guilt. I had gone so many nights with feeble amounts of sleep for that reason. I was medically diagnosed with PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) this past month, but that wasn't gonna stop me from doing what I do best.

The next few days were boring. Angela was out of town, crime rates were at an all-time low, and I had gone through my video game collection. Fuck, I guess, this means it is time to buy some new games. Having inherited $13 million from my dad, I was set for life.

I went down to the local Gamestop. "One copy of The Last of Us and Remember Me, please", I ordered. "Here you go, that will be $95.45, please". I swiped my card and finished purchasing my games. After I dropped off my games at the house, I went out to get something for Dave. I went to a local comic store, which was about 10x bigger than the Atomic Comics from back home. I bought an exact replica Kick-Ass costume, fit to Dave's exact size specs. I had bigger ideas than this. I went back home, took out a sewing machine, and had sewn Kevlar into the suit. I tested it with all my most powerful guns, not a single gun's bullet went through. I smiled and knew Dave was simply going toing to love this. Given what I've heard, he's still out on patrol, so this'll be a welcome surprise.

I woke up, and it was Friday morning. I had gotten a good amount of sleep last night, so I was refreshed. At about 2:00 PM, I wrapped up the present I had for Dave, got out on my motorcycle, and took off on the 3 hour drive to New York.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

It was 6:00 pm as I finally got to where I needed to go. There was plenty of traffic on the way, so I had to slow down for a while. Nevertheless I had finally arrived. I was on the intersection of 126th and Roosevelt, in the heart of Flushing, New York. I had parked just a couple blocks from Citi Field, hone of the Mets. I wanted to surprise Dave, so I came there in an Ike Davis Jersey, and a Mets hat. No one would suspect a thing. I got to my seat at around 6:30, which was half an hour from game time. Just a few moments from first pitch, Dave and co. took their seats, all with a bag of popcorn in hand. I had decided to wait until the top of the 2nd was over to reveal myself.

It was the top of the 2nd with 2 out, and the Mets were leading 4-1. Then, Jimmy Rollins hit a high fly ball into left field, but Mike Baxter was there to record the final out of that half of the inning. Keep in mind Dave was still oblivious as to who I was.

I tapped Dave's shoulder and quipped "Great season Matt Harvey has been having, right?". Dave turned and said "Yeah, the dude has been a huge beast". "Wait, that girl you're talking to… she looks pretty damn familiar", said Todd. Marty nodded in agreement, and that is when Dave got suspicious and said "You know, I think I know you". "Well, who do I remind you of?", I asked. "One girl I knew. Her name was Mindy. She was the closest person I had and she was really my best friend, the only one who truly understood me. I remember her just leaving me with a kiss and running off. I was heartbroken, and to a point, still am", Dave explained. I blushed a bit, hearing how he felt about me. "Yeah, I remember one person like that. Loved him to death, even though I rarely showed it. Felt like shit having to leave this place behind. We really were two halves and completed each other.", I told him. "Who was that person?", asked Dave.

I took off my hat, showed him my face and said "You, Dave". Dave was stunned. "Wait… Mindy? You – you – you finally came back! I missed you so much." is what he managed to mutter out. "I missed you too", I said before I jumped on him and gave him a huge hug. It lasted for about 5 minutes. I finally let go afterwards. "So, what brought you back here?", Dave asked me. "Well, I heard that the DA was looking to press charges, so I came to get you outta here.", I said. "Come meet me outside after the game. We'll talk from there.", I added before I shut up and repositioned myself to get a good view of the field.

The rest of the game went without incident. The Mets won 5-3, so I waited for Dave. Dave came, and I drove us back to his house. As soon as we were alone, he asked me "So, how did you hear about what happened?". "News report. They showed you and explained your situation, so I needed to come and get you outta here", I said. "Yeah, I was planning to leave tomorrow. In fact, I had already packed up.", Dave said as he showed me about 3 dufel bags full of necessities. I just said "Alright, so we'll leave tomorrow. By the way, where were you planning on going?". "Chicago", he said. "Well, I was thinking Boston since I already live there, have settled, and we can just live together there", I said. "Yeah, we'll just live together. That sounds good. Maybe we can go back out on patrol?", he said. "Yeah, sure. I was waiting for you before I started patrolling again. By the way, I got you something.", I told him. Dave's interest piqued. I gave him his present as he opened it up and felt it. "Holy shit… you gave me a suit I could actually feel comfortable wearing?", he said. "Yes, but not just that. I had sewn it with Kevlar, so no bullets can go through you now.", I explained. All Dave could do is just pick me up and give me a huge hug. "Oh, I don't know quite how to thank you for this. You really want us to get back out there, this time on the streets of Beantown?", he said. "Yup, and I wouldn't have it any other way", I added.

After a good ten minutes, he finally let me down and I punched him in the arm. "So, have you been keeping up on your training?", I asked. "Nope. I've advanced my training, pushing myself harder and harder until the day comes where I have to get back out there and fight the scum of the world.", he said before pausing and asking me "How about you?". "Oh, I've also enhanced my training and continued on. I haven't been Hit-Girl in a while, but you never know when duty may call", I replied.

We stayed up and watched TV, until it was around midnight. We went to bed and slept on the same bed. I just wanted to tear his clothes off and fuck his brains out here and know, but I restrained. I had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"It's all your fault", said a voice in my head. "You irresponsible bitch. If you weren't being such a pussy and retiring when the world needed you, Dave's father would still be alive." I screamed "Stop!". It didn't do shit, the voice was still haunting me. "STOP!" I screamed. It didn't work." After a few more minutes, I screamed "STOP DOING THIS TO ME!"._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. "What's wrong? I could hear you mutter under your breath.", Dave asked in a concerned voice. I told him it's nothing and that he shouldn't be concerned, but he was having none of it. "Please… Mindy.", Dave pleaded. I gave up and said "It's my fault, all of this". "What's your fault?", Dave asked. "Your father's death.", I reluctantly said. Dave said "Mindy, please don't think that way. It's my fault. I was the one who took it too far and let him turn himself in as opposed to myself". "You really think so?", I asked. "No, I KNOW so", Dave reassured me. "Now, get back to bed. We have lots to do tomorrow". I agreed with him and lied back down. I snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry, I'm here for you", he said calmly. I smiled and drifted off to a much better sleep.

Next morning, we spent some time studying traffic before leaving off. He grabbed his bags, stepped onto the backseat of the bike, and wrapped his arms around me. "You ready to go?", I asked him. "Ready as I'll ever be", he said. We stopped to say goodbye to Marty, Todd, and Katie before leaving them forever, as we zoomed through onto the Brooklyn Bridge. He was ready to start a new life, and I was more than ready to start it with him.


	3. Chapter 3: Settling Down in Beantown

_Note: This'll be the last overly paragraphed chapter. After seeing some others and their writings, I've decided to space the text out more so from next chapter on. My original idea was t have a pararaph for each seen, but I've started to realize it doesn't look very aesthetically pleasing. Thanks!_

* * *

We were on the freeway, nearly in Boston. We'd been catching up with each other on the way, talking about our lives amongst other things. I wanted to trade this bike in. After all, we needed a car since I was actually living with someone. I had enough money to buy as many Lambos as I wanted, but I couldn't be making it that obvious.

"So, we're finally here, Dave!" I screamed over the roar of the engine. As I turned the engine off, Dave told me "Looks nice from the outside". "Meh, it's nothing" I said as I made a light kick at Dave's shin. Dave unpacked his stuff in his designated personal room. We had 5 big rooms: My room, his room, our bedroom, the game room, and the living room, with bathrooms in each of the 1st 3 rooms and 1 downstairs as well. The bedroom was something I had plans for later on… you know. It was a pretty big house, but nowhere near a mansion. After all, being discreet was key at this point to avoid much suspicion.

After fully showing him around the main and 2nd floor, as well as him finishing unpacking. We went out immediately. We got rid of the bike and got a Mercedes SLS, with manual shifting. One of the more beastly Mercs out on the open market. Plus, I always hated automatic transmission. Always had to be busy with my hands doing something productive before I got bored and did something stupid. Not to mention driving standard is a hell of a lot more fun when you get the hang of it.

Next, we went shopping. Holy fuck, we got makeovers. I dyed my hair into a brown and blonde pattern, while Dave got more of a mullet as opposed to his traditional wavy hair. I also got him an appointment for LASIK on both eyes, so he didn't need the glasses anymore. We were starting new lives, so we might as well look like new. To tell the truth, I was indifferent to my new look, but I found Dave a whole lot more fuckable with his new look. Yup, there was my fantasy fuel for the next few days. "You look great, Mindy" said Dave. I just smirked. We bought some groceries next.

There was still one thing I hadn't shown Dave: The basement. "So, what's this surprise ya got?" Dave asked. I led him down. It looked like your ordinary basement at first. But at the push of a complex password system, it opened. "Holy fuck" was all Dave could get out when I showed him our new lair. Complete with a beastly computer used to track happenings, suspicious activity, and had a radar which was programmed to detect suspicious activity around the city, an entire gallery of guns and other weapons, and some weights, treadmills, and punching bags, along with other sparring equipment. It was a dream training gym. "You like?" I asked Dave. "Hell to the yeah!" said Dave as we bumped fists. "Come on, let's see what you're made of" I said.

I and Dave spent the next hour and some sparring. He was still very sharp, as was I. We both seemed a bit weary, as we just had to get acclimatized back to the superhero life. We decided to skip out on patrolling today, as we just needed to calm down. We retired to our beds, and went to sleep.

Next morning I woke up with a weird feeling. I still felt guilt over what happened, and it seemed like I couldn't think straight all morning. Dave came down the stairs and a switch just flicked and I was back to normal. "Morning" I said. "Morning, Mids" said Dave as we bumped fists. I served him and myself breakfast. I had a couple waffles and butter, while he had some warm cereal. Dave seemed to love the way I set up his coffee. "This coffee is amazing. Keep making it like this each time, or at least tell me how you made it." Said Dave. I just replied saying "3 t-spoons of sugar, 2 packets of splenda, a touch of milk, and with mocha beans". Dave smiled, likely as a thank you.

We spent a couple hours sparring. Afterwards, we went looking for some clothes. I found a few clothes for me and Dave, especially some more manly clothes for me now that Marcus was no longer forcing things, and that was it for that.

Next, we went to a man I knew with connections. He was a drug dealer who had his own gang that he was the ringleader of. He still owed me a favor after I let him go following catching him dealing drugs. He could get me and Dave fake IDs. "Hey, fat fuck" I called out. "Hey it's you. So this is the guy you were talking about." Said the drug dealer. "So, where are our IDs?" me and Dave asked simultaneously. "Here you go" the drug dealer said as he got us our IDs. For legal purposes, we were now Dan Listern and Monica McDermott. We were now fully safe from being identified by any investigation agency. Phase one, complete. I still had one more thing to do regarding him. We had him turn himself in and had his small little drug syndicate shutdown. Our first bust in Boston, and we haven't even started patrolling yet.

Later on, I was giddy. I was getting ready for my first patrol with Dave in 3 months. We were now the Beantown Bashers. "So, you ready for this?" I asked Dave as I put on my equipment. "How could I not be?" Dave asked rhetorically as he finished putting his new equipment on. "It's more comfortable than any other suit I've worn. I could go on forever and not noticed a thing. Plus, it's lighter and more flexible. You really are the greatest" he told me. I just smiled while he gave me a big hug. After he let go, we picked our weapons, mapped out our route, and we were set to go off on patrol. Boy, it is great to be back.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Getting Started

We stepped out of the house. At that precise moment it felt like King Kong had been lifted off my shoulders. As we went around the allies looking for criminals, me and Dave made conversation.

Dave: So, have you heard much about the D'Amicos.

Mindy: Last I heard, they had moved their base of operations to Toronto, Ontario.

Dave: Well, that's one way to do it, strike from another country. Still, they have to be planning something. I'm sure Ralph isn't going to let us go around like this.

Mindy: And that Ralph is definitely not Ralph Wiggum. He's actually smart.

Dave: *laughs* Yup, I wouldn't be surprised if his goons were coming for us right now.

Just as Dave said that, we passed by an ally were some dude was getting mugged. We found 3 guys beating up on a kid who couldn't have been older than me. "Pick on someone your own size" said me and Dave in unison. The three guys turned, it was time to fight. One guy lunged at me. Big mistake. I had caught him with a nunchuk as I got him in the throat. As he was keeling over, I gave him a simple roundhouse to the jaw before kneeing him in the balls. Finally I chained him up to the pole along the wall.

Dave had gone to work on the other guy with a baton, catching him square in the head and KOing him, before tying him up to a pole. He also went onto the next guy, but got into a wrestling match on the ground. Dave tried using a baton to get his way out, but all he ended up doing was getting armbarred. However, he was able to gag him with the baton in the mouth, and finish him off. He was probably dead, so we just left him rotting on the ground.

"Thank you so much" said the stranger who was mugged. "How could I ever repay you?". "Don't worry about it" I said as me and Dave took off.

A few minutes later, we ran into another guy who was beating up some kid senselessly. I chose not to say anything, just surprising him with a huge kickd in to the face before putting a gun at him. He chose to flee, so I shot him leaving a huge pool of blood. We untied and ungagged the kid before he thanked us and ran off.

Later on, there was more trouble a foot, as we saw another person getting beat, including a very familiar person. More muggings. "Just what do you think you're doing?" I said. I came up to him and gagged him from behind.

"Oh, nothing. Just making sure I get paid" he said as he got out and surprised me with a huge kick to the chest. Dave stepped in. He was slowly getting worn down and getting his ass kicked too. Eventually, he was pinned on the ground with little way out.

I took this as my cue to surprise him with a huge kick to the head. He got off Dave in an instant, and then we went to work. Punches thrown left and right and everything with batons and nunchuks you could imagine. "Anything you'd like to say?" I said pointing a gun to him.

"Beware of Ralph, for he is coming to avenge his losses" said the mugger. Dave and I were stunned. He was working for the D'Amico Empire? "Go on" I told him.

"After Chris was maimed beyond recognition, Ralph swore his revenge on you two for ruining his life. He was trying to be stealthier with his attacks, so he moved out to Toronto so he could attack from a more secretive location. Given the fact that crime rates had gone up and there was a shady drug business going on there, a lot of people knew he moved his empire to Toronto. A few days ago, he got a hint from a crooked cop who had stalked Dave that you guys were in Boston. So he sent out me and about 5 other people to not only confirm your appearance but to kill you. And the way to confirm your appearance? Cause trouble. That's why you've probably seen so much crime tonight".

Dave was stunned. "A cop stalked me back in New York?" he uttered. He was pissed and was about to lunge forward, but I restrained him. "Dude, we need as much info as we can get from this guy!" I told him. "Yeah, I guess you're right" said Dave in resignation. "Answer the question" I told the mugger as I still had the gun to his head.

"Yes. Ralph knew that you and Mindy were really close friends and that she would've stopped at nothing to save you. I should mention that he isn't the only crooked cop in New York, several of the higher ups are also on Ralph's payroll. When he saw you living a normal life, he couldn't let you do that, so he made up those charges that you were indicted on and leaked them to the press, so that Mindy would have no choice but to come see you."

"So I'm not in any trouble whatsoever? It was all a fake?" asked Dave. "Yes. He followed you guys out here to Boston. He tipped off Ralph where you guys are located, so that's why me and the others are here. That's all I have to say." finished the mugger.

"Good enough for me. You mentioned 5 others and we found 4… where's the 5th?" I asked him. "That would be the crooked cop. He's now part of the police force here, so beware of him getting too much power. He also brought another cop with him here to Boston, but as far as I know, that 2nd cop is clean" said the mugger. "Can do." I said, as me and Dave walked away and let him lie there handcuffed.

We stayed out for another few hours, busting a few more criminals along the way and stopping by a Taco Bell to order some take-out before going home. We had our costumes underneath our regular clothes and masks in the glove box so we would still remain as incognito as we could..

We got home and played some Call of Duty. "So, if the crooked cop never showed up, I probably wouldn't have gone back to New York anytime soon." I said. "Yup. I guess some things just end up working out in the end." I smiled back at him as we watched some late night TV. I put my arm around him and he put his around me. Yup, I guess things did end up working out in a way.

* * *

There was an African-American man that went to do the rounds, his identity concealed by the shadows of the tall buildings and dark alleyways, aided by some of the broken street lights. He looked into an ally and saw one dead person and two others tied to a light pole. "We have one casualty and two critical injuries" said the man as he radioed for help. "Oh Mindy, what have you done?" asked the man as he stepped out of the moonlight. It was Sergeant Marcus Williams.


	5. Chapter 5: Spotted

It was a beautiful morning. Temperature was scheduled to be 70 degrees, just the right amount. About an hour later, Dave came down the stairs. We both made our own breakfast and sat down to discuss yesterday's events.

"So, looks like we have our work cut out for us, huh?" Save rhetorically stated. "I mean, we just got our fake IDs, and now they're good for nothing". I just simply nodded. "So, any plans for the day?" asked Dave.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to a movie." I stated. "You have one in mind?"

"Yup, I saw the trailers for this promising movie featuring Aaron-Tyler Johnson and Chloe Grace Moretz" said Dave. "It has some pretty good live action scenes and was given good reviews by the aggregate on Rotten Tomatoes." he added. "I think you'll like it" he said to finish off.

"If you say so." I said. "After we're done we can see what showtimes they've got".

So that's exactly what we did. In another 15 minutes we finished off and were about to go out. Dave was driving this time around, he was much less erratic than I. "So, about what that guy said yesterday…" said Dave. "…Is there any way we could confirm what happened?" he asked.

"If he was not telling the truth, it would be hard to make up a fake charge story, especially since he knew our identities and that we were in Boston." I said, trying to reassure him. "I know he was being truthful, and you know too because I would've blown his fucking head off if it even remotely looked like lying was a possibility". Dave nodded, knowing there was no arguing the abilities that I had.

We got to the movies an hour early, so I saw Dave trying out the Dance Dance Revolution machines. I never saw his as the DDR type, but he gave it a shot. Turns out, he did pretty fucking well. Got a B. Of course, I totally beat his score, getting a 100 combo in the process. The school dance team helped me out in that regard. Probably the only good thing that Brooke ever did to me, that cold hearted bitch. Still have fond memories of using the sick stick on her. The puke flying all over the place was awesome. Seeing those bitches get theirs was well worth the short grounding from Marcus and suspension from school.

I was much gladder to be here though, school really halted my progress, even if it helped me grow closer to Dave without all this heroic bullshit following us. "So, wanna try some air hockey?" he asked. I just nodded and said yes before going to his table.

We finished playing air hockey. My reflexes were just too much, as I had learned to apply them in many different situations that don't involve fighting. We bought our snacks and headed into our theater. I had nachos and a large Pepsi, while Dave had a large popcorn and Slurpee. We finished our food, so we just put our arms around each and sat silently, watching the film.

To be honest, the film wasn't all that great. Dave seemed to take a fairly dim view of it as well. "Can you imagine that? A 14 year old and an 11 year old making out? Are they fucking sick freaks or what?" He said while laughing. I started laughing a bit as I nodded in agreement. To tell the truth, I had developed feelings when I had first met him when he was 14 and I was 11. I imagined that being us 3 years ago.

We got in the car and headed home, once home, we watched some Family Feud, what we saw and heard next was hilarious:

_Steve: Name something a burglar would not want to see when he breaks into a house_

_*ROD HITS BUZZER*_

_Steve: Rod!_

_Rod: NAKED GRANDMA!_

_Stev Naked – huh?_

I was laughing so hard, but if you thought I was laughing hard, you should've seen the look and Dave's face. He was legitimately rolling on the floor laughing and his face was blood red. It was so hilarious to watch. The best part? That was the #2 answer on the board as it counted as a "gun/occupant". After the episode, we spent some time having fun, when I heard the doorbell ring. What I heard next shocked me.

"This is police officer Marcus Williams, OPEN UP!" said the man outside. Oh shit, Marcus had found us. Dave and I opened the door. "How did you find us, Marcus?" I asked. "That doesn't matter, what does is how the hell you got over here and what the hell you are doing here." he said in a menacing and serious tone. "Come inside, sit down, and we'll talk" I said as I invited hi indoors.

Marcus took his seat and he fired the first question. "Why did you come here?" he asked. "Why didn't you stay in New York?" he continued asking.

"I had killed six people with a cop's gun. Vigilantes don't get a free pass." I said. "Besides, it was to protect you." I added. "How do you figure?" He replied sternly. "It's a long story so listen up." I warned him.

"You see, when I killed those 6 people in the van, I wasn't hit girl, I was Mindy McCready. They knew my face, they had my pictures. I was the one being charged with 6 murders, not with 60 murders like Hit-Girl was. Mindy was involved in just one isolated incident, Hit-Girl was a mass murderer. To the cops, Mindy and Hit-Girl were 2 different people. If they questioned you about Mindy, you could've said you had no idea about her dangers and have been let go, since it was just an isolated incident. If they ever found out that Hit-Girl and Mindy McCready were the same person, you would've been going to prison for a long time for knowingly harboring a vigilante, and I didn't want to see you have that fate, so I had to leave before they had a chance to find out".

"I think I got it. Alright. I'm pretty sure you know how to handle yourself together, but living together is a whole different animal. Are you sure you're ready?" Marcus asked. "Yes, I am" I said. "If you could do us a favor, just beware and try to keep us in the loop on any crooked cops around, as there have been rumblings. You are in this police force after all now, right?" I asked.

"Yup" said Marcus. "Ok, a promise is a promise. You try to lay low, and I'll give you scoop on any crooked cops." Dave and I both nodded before he left off.

As we got ready for our nightly patrol, Dave turned and stuck his hand out. "Partners?" he asked. I held his hand and said softly "Till the end". We smiled at each other before leaving the house on patrol.


	6. Chapter 6: The Voices in My Head

We were out making our usual rounds. People to apprehend, crime to stop, crap to do. "So… you have any ideas as to what the D'Amicos may be planning here? They are a very sneaky bunch and could be out here all over for all we know." I said.

"Don't be too worried. We'll be ready for them" said Dave. I felt reassured by him. More times than not, he knew exactly the right thing to say.

We found a couple guys by the local 7/11. They seemed to be chasing somebody. "Anybody wanna play?" I playfully asked. "Ha! It's a little girl! Ooh, I'm so scared by a little fucking pansy" one of the chasers said sarcastically and mockingly.

"Come at me bro" was all I said before that chaser started running at me. I sidestepped him. He put up a decent fight, but my Jujitsu moves were too much as I pummeled him to the ground. Dave seemed to be holding his own with his batons. He eventually got the better of his guys. The man who was being chased thanked us. He looked to be injured, so we stitched him up and got him back up.

We continued our route, beating up some more baddies. We caught at least a couple of other muggers and drug dealers, but never really any real threats. We stayed out for about two or three more hours, before slowly making the trek back to our house.

We got inside the house, before I suddenly froze. I heard a voice in my head. It kept nagging me. There was a part of me that wanted to kill everyone who killed my father. I still had to kill Chris, I still had to kill each and every person who was involved in the death of my father. I still had to kill… Dave. Yes, the voice wanted me to kill Dave. It wasn't so bad at first, but that voice has been getting more and more powerful. I had to fight it back, I had to.

"Mindy!" yelled Dave. I regained my composure. The voice seemed to fade, but I was scared. It looks like the Mission has taken the physical toll it would've taken for any normal person and converted it to mental toll. My mind was falling apart at the seams. This went beyond PTSD. I started to show the classic signs of Multiple Personalities Disorder. The voice was like a completely different personality. Fuck, just like that, my mind is drifting away again.

"Mindy!" Dave yelled again as he grabbed me and shook me again. Out of panic, I inadvertently kicked him in the balls. Luckily, his cup had protected him from everything but a cough or two. "Sorry about that, you just took me by surprise" I said. "No problems. Why did you drift off though?" he asked me.

"I don't know" I said sheepishly. Dave saw right through the bullshit. "Mindy… please" he said. Crap, I had no way, I could only tell him this, but only him. "A couple months ago, I was diagnosed with PTSD and now I feel like I'm developing MPD" I told him.

"The PTSD isn't a huge surprise, but you seriously have multiple personalities? It's become that bad? You at times drift off, but never this bad. Maybe that voice is trying to take over you or something?" said Dave.

"Pretty much. It's really starting to worry me." I said.

"Well, what is the voice telling you?" asked Dave. "Does it have anything to do with your past?" he also asked.

"Yes. It tells me to kill everyone who had played a role in my father's death." I said. "Well, that's partially what we're doing, right?" Dave asked. "Pretty much. Just one problem…" I said. Dave froze, almost knowing what I was about to say.

"It's telling me to kill you". Dave remained still. After a few seconds, he crumbled down onto his knees hanging his head. Now I felt bad. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"The voice…" he said. "It's… it's… it's right. It's my fault your father died. If I hadn't been such an idiot to fall for Chris' trap, he'd be alive, and all three of us would be kicking ass". It seemed to be too much as I saw him visibly shaken, starting to bawl his eyes out.

I was shocked. How could he be so hard on himself? He may have fallen for the trap, but how could he possibly know that Chris was just a mole for his company? I never knew he felt that badly about it.

"Dave…" I said. "It's not your fault. How the fuck could you blame yourself like that? Nobody could've ever known that Chris was just a company mole in your situation. Please… don't be so hard on yourself" I tried to comfort him. I pulled him in and gave him a big hug. "The only person who is at fault is Chris. I'll make sure that fucker gets his. His pain still isn't enough".

Dave took his head out of my shoulder. "You think so?" He asked. "Yes, I do. I really do think you aren't at fault" I said. Dave got himself together before he could speak.

"Promise?" he asked me. "Cross my heart…" I said. "…Hope to die".

I continued to hold him in a hug till I saw something on the TV out of the corner of my eye. There were people being held hostage in an abandoned warehouse. It was a few blocks away from Fenway Park. "Dave, look" I said as he turned around. "You got any idea who-" Dave said before I cut him off. "D'Amico" I said.

"You know what this means, right?" I asked. "Yup", he said as he nodded in agreement.

We went downstairs and grabbed the heavy duty stuff. Ammo belts, assault rifles, shotguns. Hell, even a few grenades. There were at least 20 bad guys in that building. As we were about to leave, Dave seemed wiped out the rest of the negativity in his mind. We got in the car, packed our stuff.

"Partners?" asked Dave as he stuck out his hand. "I smiled and said "Till the end" as I held his hand. Next thing I knew, I had turned on the engine. I backed out of the garage. Next, I shifted the car into 1st, and off we went.


	7. Chapter 7: Warehouse Showdown

We were out on the freeway. As I drove, we had to discuss tactical plans. "So, how do we approach this?" asked Dave. I studied up on the warehouse, so I knew how do approach things in this type of situation.

"Okay, here is the deal" I said as I laid out a map. "There are two ground level entrances and several upper floor level ones. We had to sneak in through one of the highest floors. On StreetView, I saw a ladder and staircase on the side. We could enter there." I said, drawing a circle on the 3rd floor side door. "We head down, and then ambush them. There will be a ton of them, so keep your eyes peeled and always assume the worst." I finished saying.

Dave nodded in agreement, he seemed to be ok with the plan. "So, what do we have with us?" he asked. "We have 5 grenades each, 3 normal and 2 smoke grenades. We also have 2 assault rivals, 3 pistols, and a set of Batons for you and nunchuks for me. I use throwing knives, you just use the shivs. That is pretty much it for the weaponry we are bringing" I said. Dave smiled and patted me on the shoulder as a thank you gesture. He didn't need to say anything, I knew.

A good 15 minutes after the breakdown of how we were going to go about executing our plan, we were there. Our plan was about to be set in motion. We climbed up the side wall, onto the extended stairway. The 2nd floor door was unlocked, so I used a shiv to pick the lock. Before we entered, it was a good drop down. Dave stuck his hand out, saying "Partners?". "Till the end" I said as I grabbed his hand and we jumped at the same time.

We landed very smoothly on the floor. Not much noise made, and even if any was made, the walls and floors were thick enough to block out the sound. We approached the stairwell to the first floor. We got down, avoiding any contact with the several baddies scattered on the floor.

We hid behind pillars, switching covers every minute to get a good look at what was happening. I decided to start things off by lobbing a grenade. "What was that?" asked one mobster before it exploded, killing a good 3 or 4 of the people there and at least immobilizing everyone in sight. Step one, complete.

Next, we infiltrated the main room. This was where the fun would begin, as there were at least 20 people there keeping the hostages at bay. I got a good look at some of the hostages before I saw what shocked me next. "Dave, look!" I whispered as I showed him the people. "Anyone look familiar?" I asked. As soon as I finished saying the question, Dave looked stunned. He saw it too.

Night Bitch, Dr. Gravity, Battle Guy, and Ass-Kicker were all lined up as if they were about to be executed. Night Bitch was already killed and the other 3 were next. Justice Forever got dragged in, it seems. "Fuck" I whispered as I made my next move. I threw a grenade and flashbang in there. We camped behind a few crates. All of a sudden, I could see bodies flying, loose body parts, and heard tons of screaming. "Game on, motherfuckers" I said as Dave followed behind me.

Next thing I knew, Dave stepped out and opened fire. He probably got a few more people quite good with his shots. I had to admit, his aim had come a long way from what it first was. Before I got a hold of him, he couldn't hit water if he fell out of a boat. Now, he could hit the head of a bee from the other side of the country. I was damn proud of him.

When the dust settled, there were only 5 more left. It was time for the nitty gritty physical game. Dave and I went to work on those fuckers. One guy charged at me. I side stepped him and punched him in the head. He tried grabbing me, but I took him down and now had the edge. I was on tof him, before I choked him out in a submission hold and subdued him.

I came for the next guy. He thought he was ready, but he had no idea what he was getting himself into. I strangled him with the sheer power of my legs. He tried resisting, but he could do shit. I cracked his neck before getting off him.

I saw Dave for a moment. He took care of one guy and was just about to finish off the next guy. He pinned him on the ground before beheading him with a shiv. Holy fuck, that was awesome, all that blood and beheadedness. Reminds me of when I beheaded Mother Russia after killing her with shards of glass.

"Step aside, I've got this" I said as I was ready for the last guy. We circled around in combat stance before he charged at me. Before I countered he stopped and delivered a quick roundhouse, punch combo. I was knocked over. Doubled up in pain, I got back up, he continued to beat me up, before I was able to pull out the nunchuk and trip him up. "Look who's on top now, bitch" I said as I pinned him down and pummeled away. He kicked me off and we continued. Damn this guy was tough.

Then I remembered: I still had my throwing knives, the ones daddy gave to me. I jumped up high in the air, screaming "THIS IS FOR BIG DADDY!" as I threw them. One landed right through his throat and one right to his forehead, as he was pretty much killed on impact.

Everybody was gone. "Fuck yeah!" said Dave as we bumped fists and laughed off the damage we did. We had untied everybody over there. "Thank you so much", said everybody apart from Night Bitch, who was already dead. "Alright, let's go guys. Let's just get the fuck out of here" I said. I had loaded the three remaining hostages into the back seat of the car.

I came back in there and saw Dave. He kneeled down over Night Bitch's body. "All I could hear him say was "Goodbye Miranda. You always had your heart in the right place". Dave got up and seemed a bit shocked to see me there. "Oh, hey. You got everyone ready?" Dave asked. I nodded.

Night Bitch was a good person who just wanted to see the best of this world and always had her heart in the right place. As much as I criticized Dave for dating her, she was a good person.

Dave stepped in the car and so did I. We drove off. As it turns out, all three guys had bought property in Boston, so we dropped them off at their homes. I knew this wasn't the last we would be seeing of them, and Dave knew too.

We got back home a few minutes after dropping Dr. Gravity off. "So, fun day, huh?" asked Dave. I just nodded, smiling back as we entered the house.

"Ralph must be behind this, he is just looking for an excuse to drag anything you and I hold close into this." Dave said.

"Yup" I said. "It's just a ruse to fuck with our heads. After all, that's exactly how Chris ran the ship, and Ralph is just simply following in his steed." I added.

"Well, whatever happens, I'll be there for you." Dave said. "No matter what, we'll always be partners". I smiled and grabbed his slightly outstretched hand. "Till the end" I said, as always.

The next few minutes I spent in his arms, snuggled up against him. After that, we had some quick dinner and went off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

It was 7:00 am and I woke up. I seemed to have a nightmare, as I woke up with a familiar cold sweat. I was afraid. That voice in my head was growing stronger and stronger. It eventually had reached… a breaking point. "Kill Dave. Avenge your father" said the voice. That's what it always said. My vengeance wanted Dave dead, while I wanted Dave in a whole sexual way. The worst part is that the voice was always there. There was no cure, just medication, and even that can be completely unreliable. Why the fuck did I want Dave dead? He had nothing to do with my father's death, he was just a victim.

I went down to the kitchen and tried to cut up a few slices of bread. I grabbed the knife. Big mistake. In this mentally vulnerable state, that was a huge chance I took. Just as I was about to cut the bread, the voice had taken over, controlling my actions. I froze just as I was about to make contact with the bread, and headed upstairs.

_Kill Dave…_

I slowly walked towards his room, knife in hand.

_Kill Dave…_

I was about to open the door.

_Kill Dave…_

I turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

_Kill Dave…_

I walked slowly, before I froze again and started shaking. I wasn't going to let my dark side overpower me. I wrestled for control. I let out a small groan and struggled, saying "H..h…help.. m.. me…" as I stuttered. I saw Dave roll over in his sleep. He woke up. He sat up on the bed, wiped his eyes so he could see what was going on.

"What's up?" he simply asked me before he saw me shaking. Shaking quite badly. I was still struggling to keep my inner demon at bay, but finally seemed to grab the edge in that battle. My grip on the knife was loosening. I was winning. The voice was fading. I concentrated at Dave and all of a sudden, the voice was gone.

I let go of the knife and dropped it on the floor. Dave looked stunned. I was so completely mentally drained from that internal struggle that I also fell. I had gone down on my knees, hanging my head in what seemed like sadness and disbelief. It just hit me…

I almost killed Dave. My one true friend and the only person who I could ever care for in this world. The person who meant everything to me. Ever since my father was killed and I ran away from Marcus, Dave was all I had left. Without him, I'd have nothing… and I almost killed him.

I felt a tear come out of my eye. I couldn't bear the pain of the fact that I killed the one individual who mattered most. At that point, the levee broke. I broke. I just started crying uncontrollably.

After a few seconds I heard footsteps. I almost thought Dave was going to kill me, and I wouldn't have even blamed him if he did. Next thing I knew, the footsteps became louder. Dave was getting close to me.

Next thing I knew, he went down on his knees too and gave me a big hug. At that point, I cried worse than I ever did before, even worse than when my father had died from all those 3rd degree burns to his body. "Oh, Dave…" I said. "I'm so sorry that I'm so mentally weak, I almost killed you." I added, still crying.

"Ssshh…" whispered Dave as he patted my back a few times. I don't get this. How could he put up with me like this? I was just a huge basket case and burden with my mental instability, yet he sticks around. Knowing I could just kill him at any time without warning, he still sticks around. "Given that I was responsible, I couldn't blame you for killing me" he said. Wow, why the fuck does he have to think it was all his fault.

"It's… it's not your fault Dave, we've already discussed this." I said. "Stop trying to poison yourself into thinking that way." I told him.

"If you really think that it wasn't my fault, prove it." Dave said. "Just prove it wasn't my fault" he said as he made eye contact with my face.

"Fine here's your proof." I said. Without hesitation I leaned in and kissed him. I gave him a huge kiss that nearly escalated into a steamy makeout session. We bumped into objects before I pinned him against the wall and pulled back. I had a huge devilish smile on my face. Dave just was completely stunned at what just happened. I quickly snapped out of it. "Oh God… I'm so sorry, Dave. I don't quite know what got into me there—" I said before I was cut off by him kissing me and pushing onto his bed as he pulled back. He was on top of me, just like how I fantasized.

Then the phone rang. That fucking phone. I just wanted to smash it, but I knew that no telemarketer would be calling us this early. Something was up. I picked up the phone. "Hello?". No one answered. "Hello?" I asked again.

"Oh, hi there" said a familiar voice. I knew it was Marcus. "Sorry, I spaced out for a moment".

"Oh, hey Marcus" I greeted him back. "Sorry, but this isn't exactly the best time." I sheepishly said.

"My apologies, but I have some extremely important information you guys will need to know if you are planning on taking on the D'Amico family." he said. "Go on" I said sternly.

"As it turns out, the D'Amico family have really branched out this time." said Marcus. "They are located in many different places. First, their main headquarters are in Toronto, just about everybody knows that though. They have 2 places which they use the feed information out. One of these camps is located in Houston, and the other one is located in Reno." Added Marcus. "According to the intel we have, the warehouse you guys raided and shut down here in Boston by Fenway Park was their 3rd site." Good, we had knocked out one location, three more to go. "Shut down the other two camps before you even think of going to HQ. According to our intel, the base in Houston has less guards and is more secure, so I'd recommend taking Reno's base out first." Marcus said as I continued writing all this down.

"As far as crooked cops go, we have some info on that as well" said Marcus as I made a new section of notes. "There are no crooked cops left in Boston, you killed them all in that warehouse raid." He said as I grinned in remembrance of me and Dave kicking their asses. "There are no suspected crooked cops in Reno or Houston." said Marcus. "However… there have been tons of investigations into the Toronto police force for integrity related issues so it sounds like they have the entire justice system on their payroll." he continued. "That's all I have as far as info goes for now. Just promise me you'll stay safe." he said as he was done talking. "Cross my heart… hope to die" I said. "That's my girl" said Marcus before we ended the call.

"Who was that?" asked Dave. "Marcus. Looks like he went beyond his end of the bargain" I said as I made a photocopy of the info for him and also sent it to all the members of Justice Forever via e-mail.

We headed downstairs and had breakfast next. "So… about that kiss…" I said. I looked at him straight. "Don't worry about it" Dave said. "I don't think you quite understand" I said.

"Just shoot" said Dave. "I can take anything. I really, really can" he said.

"You, sure?" I asked him. Dave nodded. "Well, you see." I started. "It wasn't like this was just a kneejerk reaction. I've felt this way about you ever since I was 11. I held back my feelings but it became too much." I told him. "I'm in love with you, Dave. I have been for a long time, I just couldn't show you." I said as I was finished my confession. There was silence. I gulped. "It's... it's alright if you don't… if you don't feel the same way, I under—" is what I muttered out before I was cut off by Dave kissing me.

"Oh Mindy… I never knew you felt this way" said Dave. "I was going to tell you the exact same thing but I was so afraid, you'd reject me. I was so scared it would ruin a great friendship and fighting partnership." he said. "I love you too, Mindy. I always have. You are the only girl I've had in my life who I could fully trust and now you're the only person I have left in this world."

I just ran to him and gave him a huge hug. I now realized that I was no longer hanging out with him because I loved being with him. I was hanging out with him because I loved him. "Partners?" he whispered in my ear. "Till the end" I replied, still in his embrace, with my arms around him. The most comforting feeling in the whole world.


	9. Chapter 9: Voices and Rapists

It was a pretty damn eventful morning. From me nearly killing Dave, to us confessing our love for each other, to being cockblocked by a phone call from Marcus which gave us a ton of info on the enemy. Yup, no lack of action this morning. I was expecting the afternoon to be even more eventful. To be action packed with a ton of shit going on, backs against the wall, and everything else that could happen.

But it wasn't. It was boring. Dave and I went out for groceries and that was pretty much it. We had an hour before our next patrol, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do. "So, we have about an hour, what do ya wanna do?" asked Dave very innocently.

I walked up to him with a very menacing smile and grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. "Oh, you _exactly_ what I want to do" I said in a seductive voice as I leaned in to kiss him.

And then the phone rang… again. Cockblocked for the 2nd time today. Sexual frustration at its finest. I walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked, with a hint of a very obvious sexual frustration hidden in my voice.

"Hey, it's me, Dr. Gravity. Me and the rest of the boys got your message. We're having a meeting tomorrow afternoon, you down for that?" Doc asked.

"Yeah, sure thing, Doc." I said. "What time specifically?".

"3:00 PM is good, right?" he asked back.

"Yup, works for me" I replied. We exchanged goodbyes and then hung up. Can't believe it happened again though. Seems like life will just not let me have what I want. I always have to drag my feet through the mud for it, and even then I either don't get it or it's a lot crappier than I originally had thought.

It killed the mood, so we just sat down and played some COD Zombies. We set a personal best, getting to round 20 on buried. It was a moment of elation, before I realized we soon had to go out.

We got ready down in the basement. I put on my stuff, got my belt, and strapped my weapons. Dave did the same and we finished our preparations at around the same time. This time, I felt more violent, so I grabbed the assault rifles and a shot gun. I suggested to Dave that he do the same, and he did, He knew I was the expert on fighting, so he generally heeded my advice. Of course, I taught him practically everything he knows about fighting, so he knew my advice would be highly beneficial to his survival. With that, we were ready, and left the house.

It was not any more than 5 minutes in that we heard a scream. It came north of here. We walked about another half a mile before we were near, as the screams got louder and louder. I was shocked to see what I saw next.

It was an innocent girl getting raped. The rapist was forcing her clothes off and gagging her with his dick in her mouth. I just lost it and screamed "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" as loud as I probably have ever screamed. I charged at him. I landed about 20 rapid fire punches before forcing him on the ground. I gave him a good few kicks to the face on the ground while I stomped him, beat him brutally, and completely pulverized him with bare skills. He was already brutally maimed. I waved for the girl to get away, and she did.

Next thing I knew, I pulled out my assault rifle and put an entire clip into his head and chest, followed by an entire shotgun clip, but that still wasn't enough. I pulled out my knife and stabbed him repeatedly. I was truly mad now. I kept stabbing…

And stabbing…

And stabbing…

And stabbing until his entire body was Swiss cheese. That still wasn't enough, though. I continued to stab him until Dave tackled me to the ground. I got up and pinned him to the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING, DAVE?! I WAS BUSY KILLING A MAN!" I screamed in his face. After that, I pulled the knife out and was ready to stab him. That's when I realized, my evil voice was back, and it had completely taken over. I got ready, lunged the knife forward.

Then I stopped. My hand froze. I was hell-bent on taking control of myself and not letting my evil demons conquer me again. "Knock… the knife… away…" I pleaded. "Please… before… I…. give up…" I said as pleading turned into begging. "I don't know… how much longer… I can… fight this… damn thing… inside… my head…" I continued, now nearly in tears. Dave obliged and knocked it away from anywhere near us. It landed a good 50 yards away.

I loosened my grip on Dave and let him go. "I'm so sorry Dave…" I muttered before I put my head down and started crying. I wanted Dave to get as far away from me as possible. I was too much of a burden. I didn't deserve a guy like him. I deserved to be taken into a dark room and beaten. I couldn't force Dave to feel obligated to take care of a total nutjob like me.

Next thing I knew, he picked me up bridal style. "Sssshhh…" he said. As he cradled me. Even though I hated being pampered, I had to admit, it did really calm me down. He carried me into the car and still cradled me while in the driver's seat. "Why?" I asked. "Why what?" asked Dave.

"Why do you put up with me? I'm such a huge nutcase. I'm a psycho, you know I could kill you at any moment, yet you still put up with me. Why?" I asked. "You could do so much better than me, yet you never leave my side. Even when you were going out with Katie and then Miranda, you spent more time with me than them combined?" I asked with a lump in my throat.

Dave just said nothing, instead leaning down and kissing me. After a couple seconds, he pulled back. "Because I love you, Mindy. I love you more than I could ever love anything in this world. People don't fall in love with somebody just to abandon them in their time of need." he said. "And you are wrong, I can't do any better, because you are the best." He said. Fuck I started crying again. I could not believe how much I meant to him. Only now I realized how lucky Katie and Miranda were to have a guy like him.

"Oh Dave…" I said. "You are far more supportive than I should ever deserve. Hell, let me make it up to you" I added as I was now sitting on his lap. I always dreamed of having sex in a car. I just loved the idea of that type of romantic thrill. I faced towards him, and leaned in to kiss him.

And then the phone rang. Damn it, again? Seriously? It's as if life was trying to troll me. "Hello" I said as I answered the phone.

"Oh, hi. It's Marcus. I just wanted to warn you that there is a rapist on the loose in town. He escaped from a mental ward around here, so keep your eyes peeled" said Marcus.

"Did he happen to have brown hair with strands of blonde and wear triangular glasses?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" asked Marcus. "Did you find him?".

"Oh, we didn't just find him, we obliterated him while he was about to rape an 11 year old girl in a dark alleyway." I said.

"Well, good job." said Marcus. "If there are any more out there, let me know" he added before we exchanged pleasantries and goodbyes as we ended the call.

"So, where are we off to next?" asked Dave.

"Home" I said. Yup, it was pretty uncharacteristic, but it was for the best. "Alright, if that's what you want." said Dave as he put it in 1st gear. I climbed into the passenger's seat, put my seatbelt on, and watched as Dave drove himself and me off.

We got home. After we got in, we decided to watch a movie, make some proper dinner, and go to bed earlier than usual. After all, tomorrow was going to be another important day, with the best person I could ever imagine in Dave. Yup, he looks like a keeper, even though I knew that from the beginning. I was pretty warn out from my rage, and I was ready to fall asleep as soon as I tucked myself in.


	10. Chapter 10: Death by Crush

I woke up. I knew it was much too early to be waking up, but I had woken up. Checking the time, I noticed that it was 10:30 PM. I seriously only slept for an hour? Anyways, all things considered, that helped me remember something. I still had to do something for Dave, just to show my appreciation for his support and to make up for the fact that I almost killed him twice. I got up out of bed and went to my computer.

I wanted to find out who killed Dave's father, and if that person was dead. I already knew that everyone associated with my father's death was dead, except for Chris, so I wanted to make sure I would do the same for Dave's father.

I went about and searched for clues. It took a good 30 minutes worth of digging till I found something. I had found some archived video surveillance footage of the warehouse where Chris and his goons hung out at. I noticed Ass-Kicker was there one day, but then I looked at the timecode. He was there just 5 hours before Dave's father's death. We didn't raid that place for another week. Then I saw what looked like everybody pointing a gun at him, almost s if they were demanding an explanation. Then after a few seconds of him talking, they all lowered their guard and took him in. What did this mean? Why would they just let him in, unless he told them something vital?

Then I remembered. Dave told me that him and Marty were making fun of Todd's superhero name Ass-Kicker and his inverted version of Kick-Ass' suit. Then I gasped. I knew what Todd had said. He must've told them that Dave's father was not Kick-Ass, but his father instead. It's the only way the villains could accept him like this, and it was also to get back at Dave.

I was stunned. How could he do this? Ratting your best friend's father out over a petty argument over a superhero name? That's when I knew Todd had to pay dearly.

I went downstairs and put on my Hit-Girl costume. We already dropped Todd off once, so I knew exactly where he was located. As I did it, I came back upstairs and snuck out of the window in my bedroom.

I had walked down the street, still in total disbelief. How could Todd do this to a friend? I always knew that Todd seemed a bit thick at times, but I didn't know he was a vengeful piece of shit. That's it, I was getting really angry now. Todd had a crush on me, not it was time for me to crush him.

I went out to the backyard of his house once I got there. I saw a big set of vines leading to his bedroom window as if this was a Zelda game. I scoffed. This was too easy. I climbed up the wines and saw Todd, sound and sleep, moaning "Hit-Girl". I felt a bit flattered, but this was no time for that.

I knew exactly how to approach this situation as I entered his house through the window. I moved in quietly. I went on his bed and straddled him. Moving back and forth on his dick. He was moaning. All of a sudden he woke up, surprised to see me there. "H…Hit-Girl?" Todd asked. "What are you doing here?" he added.

"Oh, I'm here to give you what you need" I told him in a very seductive voice. I leaned in to kiss him, doing it as slow as possible.

Then I stabbed him. Plunged my knife right through his chest. He gasped for air, almost dead. "Why… Hit-Girl…? Why… did you do this?" he asked. I took the knife out and stabbed him again, only to hear him gasp in more pain.

"That was for Dave's father" I said, feeling the anger build up within me. The evil side of me was back. I stabbed him again.

And again.

And again. It felt so good. At that point, I had lost it. "AND THESE ARE FOR DAVE!" I screamed as I continued stabbing him, just going to town until my arm decided to give way. I realized I had stabbed at least 200 times before my arm gave up. Seeing Todd's Swiss cheese body with all those stab wounds made me start laughing maniacally. I had truly gone crazy. "I wiped the blood of the knife before saying "Don't think I've forgotten about you yet… Dave." I in an evil whisper.

As I got back, my evil mind was hell bent on trying to kill Dave, but I was having none of that. I took off my Hit-Girl outfit and put on my sleeping clothes, just before I came into Dave's room, knife still in hand. I got over to the side of the bed, got ready to stab him, and raised my right arm up.

Then he woke up. "MINDY!" he screamed as he held my right arm back. I tried putting up a fight, but it was useless, I was still strong enough to kill Dave physically, so I had to really push back mentally. At that point, I froze and dropped the knife beside the bed, as Dave got over and pushed me across the room as he got me away from the knife. I tried to fight back, but eventually felt myself giving up, as the evil voice and rage built in me seemed to fade away.

Next thing, I knew, Dave wrapped me up and gave me a big hug. My evil had subsided, and I was firmly in control, as I hugged him back. At that point I started crying again. God, all this trauma had turned me into a mental midget. "You'll be ok, Mindy" Dave said while patting my back. "Please… don't worry". He held me for another minute before he told me to stay where I was before he took the knife and put it back in the lair.

When he came back upstairs, I was there, just as I promised. He gave me a big hug. I hugged him back. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault, Mindy" he said.

"Can I… can I sleep here for tonight? I'm scared that I'll just end up killing you but at least here I can feel safe" I said, with a somber tone and hint of desperation. He tucked me in under the cover and put his arm around me. I snuggled up against him before I turned over to face him. I knew this could be the perfect time. I leaned in and kissed him.

And then the phone rang. Yup, life was just trolling me. It was out to get me. I answered the phone just saying a simple "Hello?".

"Oh hi, it's Dr. Gravity. We couldn't reach Todd and we seem worried about him. You know where he is?" he asked. I gulped. "No" I said as I lied to him. "Well, if you see him, let me know" he said as we ended the call. I just snuggled into bed, put Dave's arm around me, and went to sleep.

Next morning we woke up and had breakfast. After that, we watched some daytime TV and played some retro SNES games before we got another phone call.

"Hi, it's Doc here again. Todd was found dead in his home. They say there's no evidence of any weapon or fingerprints at the scene, so the killer covered his tracks flawlessly" said Dr. Gravity.

"Oh, that sucks" I said. "Well, if anyone knows something, I'll hunt his killer and kill him" I said. At that point we exchanged goodbyes and hung up. "Todd's dead" I told Dave. He was saddened and had a few tears come out so I hugged him. If only he know that Todd was a traitor, and that me killing him was for the best.

We continued watching TV, until it was about 30 minutes before the scheduled meeting. We got into our outfits, got in the car, and left off to the meeting.


	11. Chapter 11: Too Good to be True

We entered the meeting place. It was an old, abandoned warehouse, near where the Boston Marathon bombing took place earlier this year. The rest of Justice Forever were there to greet us.

"So…" I said. "What is so important regarding this meeting?" I asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Well." Said Dr. Gravity. "We've mapped out a plan for how we should do this here. We used some of the principles that you used in the warehouse ambush a few days ago and applied them to this situation." "Go on" I said, visibly intrigued by the detail of his plan.

"Alright, so here is what we do, guys. First, we spend the rest of today and tomorrow packing up whatever we need for this trip. On the day after tomorrow, we leave for Reno. Once we arrive in Reno, we stay low, maybe patrol a bit for the next few days. After that, we all come together and go on the ambush into their HQ. More details on that will be told once we cross that bridge. After that, we spend the next day packing and leave for Houston the day after. Once we arrive, we do the exact same thing we did in Reno: stay low, ambush, pack, and get out. It will be a long drive to Toronto, so if you need to make a motel stop to get some rest, feel free. Once we cross the border and arrive in Toronto. We try to attract attention and get the D'Amicos to send their goons out on the streets during our patrol. After a few days of them sending out troops, their resources should be plenty depleted, allowing for a successful ambush. After that, we all come back to Boston. We got a deal?" said Doc as he explained his plan in great detail.

Me and the rest of the guys all did agree with the plan. He was a physics professor, so we all knew he was a smart guy. It's as if his plans were something you'd see at a university lecture, with the amount of great detail put in them. He gave all of us a copy of his plan via paper and via scanned e-mail, so we'd have a reference to them at all times. "So, how long should this plan take?" I asked.

"Well, the plan is for this to take 16 days at most, from now to arriving back in Boston." said Dr. Gravity. "We can't just go rushing through this, though. We have to take a careful plan of action and be strategic, because Ralph is easily the deadliest of the D'Amicos".

After a few minutes of talking about our lives, we ended up leaving off. Marty went in his car, Doc went in his, and Insect Man went off in his. Dave and I got into our car. He drove this time, since we were in no rush. He backed it out, put it in 1st, and off we went.

We spent the rest of the day packing when we got back home. In about an hour we were done packing. I just realized though, I haven't heard my evil voice at all today. It usually came on every 30 minutes but today it wasn't there at all. Hell, it was nearly at the point where I tried to get it to come out. It seemed to be a real exciting prospect that I was able to get over it. I had to be cautiously optimistic, but I was a lot more at peace than normal.

Speaking of at peace, my generally depressive attitude seemed to be gone too. Even though I killed a man yesterday in a rage fit, I wasn't depressed over it. I wasn't happy, but for the first time in 3 years I actually felt optimistic. I didn't feel all negative and pessimistic inside, this was legitimate optimism. Perhaps I had gotten over my issues in one night? I didn't really think it was possible. The doctor told me it may take years to recover mentally, but to recover just like this? Unheard of! It's almost as if it was too good to be true.

Yup, it definitely had to be too good to be true.

Anyways, it was dinner time, and we made a nice huge dinner. Dave had 2 full racks of ribs, while I only had 1.5 racks. "So, you got all your stuff packed?" I asked Dave.

"Yup, I do" said Dave. "How about you?" he asked back. I just simply nodded. All we did was discuss some formalities about the trip. Turns out, Dave had a brochure he found online for Reno. We weren't touring, but it was nice to know where we were going. We had decided on an abandoned safehouse right by the outskirts of town as the place to stay.

We finished eating our diner. Seeing as how we needed to burn some off, we decided to go downstairs and work out. Dave was mostly improving his coordination and raw skills, while I still had to focus on my stamina. We sparred for a bit. I still routinely whipped him up, but he got a few good hits in, I'll be honest. After a while, we stopped and went back upstairs.

In the living room once more we watched some boring old movie. It was Water World or something. You know, that overhyped and overbudgeted anal bomb with Kevin Costner. After the movie was done, we went back upstairs, holding hands. "So, we have a free day ahead of us tomorrow" I said. "Wanna do anything in particular?" I asked him. "I'll give it some thought" he said. Next thing I knew I gazed at his eyes and he returned the gaze. I leaned my head in towards his. We were finally gonna do it.

And then the phone rang. I was at this point fucking livid. Every time I wanted to hop on Dave and fuck the living hell out of him, this accursed phone started ringing. I tried my hardest and I do mean my absolute hardest to restrain myself and avoid throwing the phone at the window. "Hello? Is this Mindy McCready?" the voice of a familiar TV show host asked. "Yes, this is Mindy speaking" I simply replied.

"Yeah, hi. Regis Philbin here from ABC's Who Wants To Be A Millionaire." said Regis.

"Oh, it's you. Hey Reege" I said sheepishly. "So, how's she doing?" I asked in reference to Angela, my best female friend who had recently told me she made it on Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, but I didn't know her taping was today.

"Oh she's doing great. She's got $250k and she's going for $500k, and needs your help. Angela, you have 30 seconds and your time starts now" said Regis.

"What is—" asked Angela before I cut her off. "It's D, trust me." I said as I hung up. I was too tired to seduce Dave again, so I just went off to bed.

Next morning I woke up with a nosebleed. I panicked I did what I normally do in this situation. I tried to wash it off before it got messy, but it just wouldn't stop. It was an hour later I rushed to Dave. "Dave, help me." I pleaded. "My nose has been bleeding for an hour straight at this point. I never had this happen to me before, and I really need some help" I said as pleading turned into begging.

"We need to get you to a doctor stat. A real doctor, not Dr. Gravity." Dave said as he drove me to the hospital as fast as possible, with a real look of concern on his face. I didn't want to freak him out, but it looks like I've done just that.

After I got admitted in, they drugged me and put me to sleep before running some tests on me.

* * *

_Dave's POV_

* * *

I was out there in the lobby, waiting for news. Just a sign, any news. I couldn't see my dear Mindy like this. All of a sudden, the doctor came in and asked "Anyone here for McCready, Mindy?". "Over here" I hollered as I had my hand raised up.

I went over to the doctor for the news. "So, any news on her condition?" I asked.

"We have some good news and some bad news." said the doctor. "The good news is, not only have we managed to stop all her nosebleeds, but we scanned her and found out that she had no more disorders as was previously diagnosed. Those disorders were killed off just more than 24 hours ago, according to our lab tests" said the doctor.

"So.. she won't try to kill me anymore or have any of those nightmares of the past?" I asked. "Those are all gone?" I continued.

"Yes, that is correct" said the doctor. "Now for the bad news" said the doctor slowly. I gulped, took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. "It is how those disorders got killed off…"


	12. Chapter 12: 16 Days

_Dave's POV_

* * *

"Now for the bad news" said the doctor slowly. I gulped, took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. "It is how those disorders got killed off… or should I say… what killed off those disorders". I could feel my heart skip a beat when he said that. In fact, my heart practically stopped. I was praying that it wouldn't be, just hoping that it wouldn't be, just about wishing that it wouldn't be…

"I regret to tell you this, but she has a malignant tumor in her brain." Yup, I knew it. I knew it right away. The tone of his voice and his way of delivery tipped it off. Hearing those words may have been a formality in my mind, but they stung the most. I was speechless. Completely, utterly speechless.

I stood there, in silence, with my head held down. What was happening to me? I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Especially not here in front of everyone.

"Is there anything that can be done about her, doc?" I asked.

"Sadly, I regret to inform that it is terminal. There is nothing that can be done." he said.

"Well…" I said. "Do you at least know how long she has left?"

"She has 16 days left to live. I'm sorry." he said. We just stood there in silence before he spoke up. "Do you need a key for the washr—" he said as I cut him of saying "Please" with forceful desperation. He handed me the key and I walked away, still stunned, still sad, and still with my head down.

I got to the men's washroom, unlocked the door, and entered it. I looked at myself in the mirror. At that point, I just crumbled to my knees. All that sadness built in me just exploded. I bawled my eyes out. I spent a good hour bawling my eyes out in there. How could this happen? Why was he world so cruel? Just when it looked like the love of my life had gotten over her problems, I get told she's going to die. It wasn't fair, it simply wasn't fair. I couldn't live without her. I made a pact. When she goes, I go. I just couldn't imagine living in anyway without her.

The doctor banged the door, knowing I was still in there. "Hey. Mindy is now awake. She'd really like to see you." he said. I swallowed my tears and sadness, stood up, and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

_Mindy's POV_

* * *

I had just woken up. All of a sudden my nosebleeds had stopped. Looks like they fixed the problem. Or so I had thought. Next thing I knew, the doctor was there with Dave. "I'll just leave you two here alone." he said as he closed the door behind Dave and I.

Dave looked petrified, sad and scared. "Dave…" I said. "What's wrong, sweetie?".

He stuttered. "It's… it's.. the doctor…" said Dave. "It's what… he… he said" he further added. "What did the doctor say?" I asked.

"Well, he had good news and bad news. The good news is that your disorders and inner demons were gone, you were back to mentally normal.". Inside my head, I yelled a big "yes!". Now Dave didn't have to put up with my mental instability. I still remained cautiously optimistic, because that was just the good news. While I didn't think that bad news could have been that bad, I had to hear it anyways. "What was the bad news?" I asked.

"It's… Dave said as he gulped. "It's what eliminated your disorder." he said. Now I gulped. "He said you have a terminal brain tumor and that you only have 16 days to live" he said choking up. I was stunned. How the hell could this have happened? I started to get a bit teary as well, but nothing like Dave. He was completely beside himself, sticking his head into my lap and crying harder than I thought was even physically possible. He wept for a good 15 minutes. I tried to comfort him, but there was nothing I could do. I was helpless. After a few minutes I stood up on the bed and pulled Dave in for a huge hug. "I guess the best we could do is just make the most of the time we have left. Do everything on schedule with some extra authority" he said as I was also trying to avoid crying too hard.

"Yup, we gotta not waste any time." I said. Just as Dave let go, the doctor came in.

"So, you guys are free to go. Don't overwork yourselves and make sure her last days are her best days." He advised as he discharged us and let us go.

After we came home, we went straight downstairs and sparred for a bit. After a while, we had dinner. I made him his favorite and made myself my favorite. While eating dinner, we sat down and watched some TV. There was a marathon of Simpsons, so that's what we decided on in the end.

It was now about 10 pm. We had to wake up early as we were flying everyone in Justice Forever on our own private jet. Driving, it would've taken days and commercial flight weren't and option since we could not carry onboard any weapons. I saw Dave ready to go to bed, but I wasn't ready yet. First thing I did was I turned on the phone signal jammer in the house, so nobody could call us.

After a minute or two, Dave and I held hands as we walked up the stairs. I faced towards him and he did towards me. I leaned into him… I was so close… finally, we were going to do it.

And I kissed him. I kissed him as passionately as I could. I led him to the bedroom and pushed him to the bed as I straddled him. I planted some kisses on his neck. "Mindy…" he moaned as I took his shirt off and revealed his muscular self. He went from scrawny to legitimately ripped in such a short time. I worked my kisses down his body until I reached the top of his boxers.

"Ooooh, what's this?" I said as I noticed a big bulge. Next thing I knew, I pulled his pants down and was shocked. His dick was so huge, I thought I was staring at the Seattle Space Needle. "Oooh… this thing is so big" I said as I grabbed it "…and hard…" I said as I started stroking his cock.

"Oh, Mindy" Dave said in his staggered breath and moaning. I wanted him to scream my name. I went down and licked the tip of his dick. He really started groaning now. I continued licking it all around till I took it fully in my mouth. It took so much to make myself not gag, but it was worth it. Dave was just screaming my name, and he was close to the edge. After another few seconds I took it out of my mouth and deepthroated it.

"MINDY!" screamed Dave as that proved to be too much as it sent him over the edge. I could feel his jizz hitting the back of my throat. Oh, and it's not like it was a little bit of jizz either, he was packing some big time heat. I swallowed it all. It tasted like pineapple, not as bad as I thought it would.

Dave was completely out of breath. "Mindy…" he said. "That was the greatest blowjob I've ever had…" he said while still panting. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet" I said as I striped in front of him. It was enough to get him hard again. He started kissing me on the neck before disrobing me, revealing my boobs.

"Oh Mindy, you're so beautiful" he said while still necking me. He went down towards my tits and cupped one of them. He took the nipple and started playing with it with his fingers. I started to get really hot He put his mouth on the other nipple as I was really starting to moan now. Eventually, his left hand was sneaking downwards.

"Oh, Dave!" is what I moaned as he started fingering me. Eventually, he removed his fingers and went down. He took off his panties and now started eating me out. I was really getting pleasured by this. It wasn't too long before I was finally able to get over the edge.

I was so close now, as Dave kept lapping me dry. I was getting so wet down there. Next thing I knew, he started stroking my clitoris with his fingers. "DAVE!" I screamed as that was enough to drive my about 80 miles over the edge as I had the most intense orgasm ever.

Next thing I knew, he grabbed me and kissed me again as he was on top on placed his deck near the entrance of my pussy. "You wanna?" he asked.

"Yes… please" I said.

"Alright, this is gonna hurt a bit" he said as he entered me. It was so painful when he broke my hymen. Eventually, that pain turned into pleasure and I egged him to keep pounding me. He was thrusting as fast as he could before I flipped things over and I was now on top.

All of a sudden, I started riding him. I was bouncing up and down like a pogo stick. I was close to blowing, but wanted to hold out for Dave. Once I sensed him on the edge as well, one last thrust is all it took before I orgasmed and collapsed on top of him, but not before my vagina walls clamped down on his dick, giving him nirvana as he jizzed inside of me. Of course, he was wearing a condom, so technically not inside me, but that was beside the point.

We just laid there gasping for air. "Oh Dave… that was the best sex ever" I said to him. "Same here he replied back. Once I regained my composure, I asked seductively "So… ready for round 2?" He nodded, before we kissed and began to do it all over again.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, trying to remember things. I noticed I was naked. Why? When I turned around, I saw Dave, in his full glory as well. The memories of last night just came back to me. They were so, so great. A bright spot in a day of misery.

I got dressed as I made breakfast for the two of us. Next thing I knew, at around 1:30 PM, Justice Forever called and said they were ready. We grabbed our luggage, went directly to the plane, and got in. It was a very long and tough journey, but I knew that with Dave at my side anything was possible. We got strapped in, and off went the plane into the beautiful daylight sky.


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome to Reno

"This flight from Boston to Reno is about land at its destination, initiate landing sequence" the flight captain set as we got ready to land this damn plane. Once we landed, we took all our cargo and luggage and left promptly. We found a hotel that we could rent for 4 days, and that's exactly what we did. Me and Dave, that is. The rest each had their own room. It was a beautiful view with the pool down below and lots of things going on. "Welcome to Reno, Nevada" I said to myself.

First thing we did was relax in the hot tub. It's the first time me and Dave have ever been in a hot tub together. We relaxed and discussed things. "So, about last night-" I said before Dave cut me off.

"It was great. Best sex ever. I really do mean it." Dave said as I blushed. "Besides, you have no experience and did a much better job than Katie and Miranda ever did, even with their "experience"" Dave said, saying "experience" with air quotes.

"Oh, stop it Dave" I said playfully as I punched him. We continued to soak up the tub and relax for quite a while.

After the tub, we went back and got changed into our clothes, accompanied by all 3 other guys in Justice Forever. All 5 of us picked our weapons, and we set off for the streets of Reno. The patrol went smoothly this time around. No disturbances, a waste of 3 hours.

We went back to our hotel rooms and called it a day. After I was done taking a shower, I stepped out in some sexy lingerie. "You like?" I asked Dave. Before he could answer, I leaned in to kiss him started making out, and it was off from there.

We fucked two times that night, before we finally went to bed. After we woke up, we fucked again. What could I say? We were just as horny as your average young couple, just making up for lost time. Actually, that's a blatant lie. We were way hornier, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Today was a little bit different. We decided to go out and do some tourism stuff. Guess Dave was right to bring the brochure, as we went and checked out the city. Like any other city, it had its bright spots and also had its low spots. It seemed a bit less crime riddled than New York City and Boston, but we still had to keep our eyes sharp. We never knew what could happen.

Next thing we did was go to the mall. We went shopping. Dave went for some video games and practical object, while I went for clothes/ I bought some nice shirts for Dave, some nice shirts for me, and some sexy lingerie. It's not like we were going to stop fucking anytime soon, so we needed to keep a ready supply of turn-ons available. I spent about $500 and Dave spent about $250 on his video games and some small furniture items.

Next thing we knew, it was time to go out on patrol once more. This time, the rest of the boys held their own party, so we decided to do the heavy lifting and patrol on our own. We put on our costumes, grabbed our weapons, snuck out of the hotel and we were on our way.

"Mindy, look!" I heard Dave yell as he saw something going on near a 7/11. It looked like a shady drug dealing. I agreed with his suspicions and we went up to the people.

Turns out, he was right it was a drug deal. "So, selling the big ol' narcotics again, now are we?" I said playfully as I was daring them to come at me. One guy did just that. Big fucking mistake. I went at him, knocked him cold to the ground, and then blew his head off with a Glock. "I grabbed the bag of coke before I saw a note on the bottom. There was an address on it. It must belong to the person who owns this coke. Let's go pay him a visit, shall we?" I asked. Dave nodded in agreement, and we set off.

The house was in an unusual location that much I could say. It seemed to be located in one of the suburbs. I rang the doorbell. The dude answered and started dying of laughter. "Oh God… how high do you have to be to come to my door wearing that?" as he was nearly rolling around on the floor laughing. When he stopped he said "Ok, what do you freaks think you are doing? What the fuck do you want from me?" he asked while still holding back the giggles.

I held the bag of coke to his face. "This thing". "Oh, yes, it does. Now I know how you got the high that you needed to get to actually get the balls to come out here, since you don't seem to have an intellect—" he said before I grabbed him. I carried him in and pinned him against the wall. I saw a little yellow pool in his pants. Seeing him piss his pants like that was just saw awesome, I couldn't help but laugh my ass off.

"Sayonara, motherfucker" I said as I stabbed him, then shot him in the head just for good measure, to make sure he's dead. This time, I didn't have an evil part of my brain to make his body into Swiss cheese. "Well, looks like our work here is done" I told Dave. We threw the bag of coke and spread it all over his face like a person that was releasing cremated ashes. I smiled at Dave and gave him a good nod as we hopped back in the car and headed off.

The rest of our patrol was pretty boring, that I do have to admit. It even seemed to get to the point where we were dragging our feet along just to continue. Nothing was happening so we decided that it would be of interest for us to head home a bit earlier.

There wasn't much on the shitty cable package the hotel had, so we just decided to plug a slingbox of our own and watch PVR'd shows as well as stream current TV on it. We had it all set up so we could watch TV, so we were all good. We watched a couple episodes of Family Guy, as I made us some dinner. We watched TV, with our arms around each other.

Later that night, I did something which I fantasized for a long time. Dave and I fucked… twice. This time as Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. We were gaining a lot more stamina. One more day and we should be able to go 3 times in succession. I just simply drooled at the thought of fucking Dave 4 times a day. Eventually, we finished round 2 and collapsed on the bed, in each other's arms as we lay there. We were so tired we fell asleep virtually instantly.


	14. Chapter 14: Prelude Gauntlet

It sure was a crappy morning. Felt pretty shitty, to be honest with you. I woke up a bit early, so I had to wait for Dave to wake up. At around 10:00 AM, Dave had finally woken up. "Look who's finally up, sleepyhead." I said playfully, stroking his hair. I ended up starting to kiss him. We made out for a good minute before he leaned me against the bathroom wall. He took off my panties and went right to work, sticking his fingers in my vagina. I quivered at his touch, my knees buckled and my legs gave way at his mercy. Oh, this was awesome.

And then somebody knocked on the door. Fuck, cockblocked by a door now. I got dressed as best I could. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's Dr. Gravity." Said Doc. "Alright Doc, come in" I said as I opened the door and motioned him to go in.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you or anything" he said. Oh, you're definitely interrupting. "We hitched a plan for how to tackle the warehouse raid tomorrow" he added. "Go on" I said, being intrigued by what he had.

"So, here we go. The warehouse is old and abandoned and is located very close to a Walmart that is just south of it. We will go in from one of these three smaller back doors. Inside, there will be a flight of stairs. Go up to the top floor and work yourself down slowly. Don't skip going up the stairs, or you'll be littered with more enemies than you can handle. There will be more and ore enemies, so take cover at any crate or every box possible, survey each and every inch of your immediate area before we move on. Battle Guy will go first, followed by Insect Man, me Dave, and you, in that order." he said as he finished his particularly detailed explanation. "Do we have an understanding of procedure?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." I told him in a stern, reassuring voice.

"How about you Dave, do you understand?" asked Dr. Gravity as he glared in Dave's direction. Dave just simply nodded and gave the thumbs up sign.

"Good enough for me" said Dr. Gravity as he was about to leave. "Oh, by the way" he said as he turned at the door. "I know what's going on between you two I can just see it in your everyday mannerisms. Not to mention I could hear you guys from the room next door. Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone." he said.

"Let's just say that if you DO tell somebody…" I said with a smile on my face. "Your ass is as good as gone." I finished.

"Understood" said Dr. Gravity as he left and closed the door behind him.

"So, what do ya wanna do today, sweetie?" asked Dave. "Anything you want, I'll oblige".

"There is a new movie out. I believe it has Nicolas Cage—" I said as Dave cut me off going "oh, hell no". I just said "I'm not being serious, dumbass" as I laughed for a bit. "Anyways, there is a good movie with Hugh Jackman. Is a guy like him more up your alley?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a pretty good actor" said Dave. "Alright, Hugh Jackman it is" he reaffirmed as we had made our decision.

We got to the movies and started playing some DDR at the arcade beforehand. Dave was continuously getting better. I still smoked him like dried meat, but he really has improved. I have to admit, it's a lot of things with Dave as far as him being knew at and me having known. He had the will to learn them as fast as possible. It was just a microcosm for his path towards being a superhero, a competent one that can actually fight when it gets tough.

Eventually, we got our popcorn, and walked into our movie. We had the perfect seats in the 3rd last row in the middle. I gave him a small kiss as the movie started. I put my armed around him and snuggled up against him. We remained in this position for the rest of the movie.

After the movie was done, we went back to the hotel. We decided to go out on patrol early, since we had to get to bed early for an 11:00 AM scheduled raiding of the warehouse. This time, all 5 of us were out there. We found a good place to run our route. This was our last out anyways, we were leaving tomorrow after our raid.

We were about 20 minutes in, little conversation made, when we found a group of a good 10 robbers. This will be a nice warmup. We leaped in and sprang into action.

Insect Man took on the first two guys. He had some trouble and was struggling along. Eventually, he KO'd one guy in the face with his roundhouse kick. He had one guy left, as he grabbed the KO'd mobster's knife and stabbed the first guy for good measure. He then grabbed the knife and lunged in. Then it happened. He was able to stab the 2nd guy in the chest, but the 2nd guy also stabbed Insect Man in the chest at the same time. They both went down as they had died virtually instantly.

It was Battle Guy's turn next. He managed to bash both apart with his shield. He had some trouble, as he was mostly on the defensive. He managed to shield bash them to death a la Call of Duty. I had a laugh as his methods were unorthodox, but they worked in the end.

Next it was Dr. Gravity's turn to face his two. He took care of them with fair amounts of ease, using his physics knowledge to get them. He stabbed one with his big specter, while going to work on the next one. He got rid of them in no time.

Next up at the plate was Dave. He did it in the most efficient and badass way possible. He took out two .45s and shot them both at the same time. In and out, just like that. Guess he was getting impatient.

Batting cleanup, it was my turn. I had coaxed one of the fuckers to charge at me. I jumped over and did a backflip as I was right behind him. "Surprise" I said softly as I stabbed the man in the neck. The next guy was defensive as we circle around each other. I didn't even need my knife as I just side stepped him on his first attack attempt. Next attempt, I did a side flip, shooting him right through the top of his head as I was upside down mid-flip in mid-air. It was a sight to see. 11 dead bodies. Unfortunately, one of our comrades passed away.

Insect Man was the 11th man. He was the only openly gay member of the club, and when no other superheroes would take him in, we did. He was very well an inspiration for gay superheroes and gay people alike, especially in a society that can have some nasty homophobes. I leaned down on his body as I said "Godspeed." I left a small piece of shrapnel on top of his dead body in tribute. We left the scene, reminiscing on Insect Man's impact in the world.

When we got back to the hotel we went straight to bed. I wasn't exhausted, so I still had some unfinished business with Dave. We started making out on the bed, and it took three rounds of fucking until we were all tired out.

"As we calmed down, I said "So tomorrow's the big day. You ready?" He nodded to me.

"As ready as I'll ever be" said Dave. "Partners?" asked Dave as he stretched his arm out. I grabbed his free arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Till the end I said". Me and Dave got in the spooning position, as I put his arms around me. The constant sex was tiring, as I fell asleep as soon as I got myself positioned on the bed.


	15. Chapter 15: Reno Rumble

It was the morning. Day 5 of 16. We had our alarms set to 8:00 AM. We had little time, so we did the bare stuff we needed to do. We showered immediately. After that, we ordered some room service breakfast. We had your standard continental breakfast, just with more carbs so we could carb load for the big battle we had ahead of us. As we had breakfast, we conversed. About movies, about stuff, and about more shit.

Eventually we finished our breakfast. We decided to just play some video games in the meantime. We played some Assassin's Creed. Some of the moves I developed are based on that game. Thank God I have the athletic skillset to be able to pull those moves off.

After a while, we got the knock on the door. We knew who it was. We knew… it was time. Time to take the Reno camp down. We got dressed, got our best weapons ready, and we were off. All four of us, ready for action.

We arrived at the warehouse. It looked like something I pulled up out of my ass, but that is way beside the point. Given that our leadoff hitter Insect Man died yesterday, everybody was bumped up a spot. We followed Battle Guy's lead this time around. As we wrapped around the building, we went over plan just so we are aware and remembered. Just like that, we forced the back door in, went up the stairs, and began the raid.

Battle Guy led the foray. Taking one cover, while The Doctor took the outer cover equivalent. Dave and I were in the other row of covers. There was just one thug on the 3rd floor. Battle Guy subdued him easily via strangulation. That was it for that floor. We checked around for any other missing objects, loose evidence, mines, claymores, or explosives, but we found nothing resembling that. Next thing we did, we went downstairs to floor two..

2nd floor had 10 people. It was just like we drew it up. As soon as we drew a patrolling enemy out of others' sight, I put a silencer right into their heads. This felt a lot like Hitman Absolution. I did this to about 7 enemies from about 20 feet out. Just like that, there were 3 enemies left. Luckily, they were too gullible to notice shit. Me, Dave, and Dr. Gravity stepped up and subdued the others, before killing them by sticking a nice, homemade shiv in their throats. Round two, complete. We headed downstairs for the main threat, the big gauntlet, the one we've been waiting for.

Just like that, we were on the first floor. I saw a good amount of people. I counted a good 50 people, at least close to that mark. There was a good big group huddled around. I took this chance to do lob a grenade. The grenade was perfectly lobbed right into the middle of the pile. After 3 seconds, it just went BOOM! At least 30 people dead, with a good 5 others with missing libs due to the shrapnel taking off their legs like a chainsaw. "COME AND GET SOME!" I yelled as I went all John Rambo on these fools. I killed about 5 people with my rampage. Next thing I knew, just 10 people remained. We each took our men and stuck with them.

One guy charged at me. He really thought it was a good idea too. When will people ever learn? I just tripped him up and strangled him until I cracked his neck. I went towards my next guy and rammed him over. He tried to do a few jujitsu grappling moves as I countered everything. Eventually he slipped, and I grabbed my knife and slit his throat. I just left him on the floor to bleed to his death.

"NO MARTY!" I heard Dave scream as it was accompanied by a cream of pain from Battle Guy. Then I knew: I saw a huge stab wound in his chest. He went down clutching himself to his death. "Ughh… fuck" I whispered in my death as I saw Dave flip. He completely lost his head.

He ended up beating three guys together at once, and way better than his original claim to fame video. He was legitimately fucking them up like I've never seen before, in a way I've never seen him. The glare in his eyes was one of pure hatred. He ended up killing all 3 of his remaining men, and there was just one guy left. Dave just unloaded an entire shotgun round into him.

Afterwards, he continued unloading shotgun clips into Marty's killer until I tackled him to the ground and sent his shotgun flying. "Calm down, Dave!" I yelled. He seemed to regain his composure fairly quickly, till I felt something. He went down on his knees in front of Marty. "Oh, Marty…" he said "I'm sorry you had to go down like this" he finished off adding "We'll always be friends" he said as he left his assault shield in front of him in his tribute. We all paid our respects on the scene as we scrubbed the place for intel. We found some about plans to send out troops, but nothing really in relations to Mexico. We did find some important info on crooked cops in Toronto and Ralph's tactics. After finding our evidence, we left the place.

After we got back to the hotel, me and Dave packed our bags and packed the new intel we had as extra luggage. It was about 2:00 PM, and we were soon to head on our flight to Houston. We checked out, and left off for the airport. Our private jet was ready. Me, Dave, and Dr. Gravity boarded the plane. Just like that, we were off to Houston.

"So, not quite as planned." I quipped. "Yup, we're going to have to dig down deep for something real extra if we were going to get through Houston, let alone Toronto. At least one half of their intel source was gone." said Dave as he nodded in agreement. "I have some info on Houston.." Doctor Gravity said as we started discussing that matter.

It was now just a couple of minutes until our flight landed. "Hey, Dave…" I said. "Listen… I really am sorry about Marty. He was a good guy and I know that you were good friends with him". I added. "Thanks." Said Dave as he hugged me "Means a lot" he added as I patted his back. Before we knew it, it was time to initiate landing sequence.

We got our stuff out of the plane as we were able to get our luggage out. Due to our private jet, we could bring whatever the fuck we wanted and not have anybody on our case about it.

We checked into a hotel downtown. Doc had a room of his own, as Dave and I shared our own room. We hooked up the slingbox/PVR combo and watched some TV. We had no time left for patrol, so we had a nice, full dinner.

At around midnight, we went off to bed. I wanted to have sex, but I didn't quite have the energy for tonight. I just slumped into bed, and gave Dave a small kiss before falling asleep in his arms. The best place to fall asleep in the whole world.


	16. Chapter 16: Surrender

It was rainy morning. It was also day 6 of 16. Today, we had plans to go check out parts of Houston, as we would be here for just 1 day. 1 day of patrol and 1 day of raiding their safehouse and leaving off for our next destination. It was going to be tough, as we lost Insect Man and Marty in Reno. It was becoming pretty stressful on me, that I was going to die in 10 days barring a miracle. I just said that I wanted to die without regrets. Right now, I regret nothing, except one thing…

Dave. Yes, he is the one and only regret I have, but that's because I let him become too emotionally attached to me so when I, in all likelihood, die soon, I can't imagine the devastation for him. He already lost his mom, dad, Miranda, and now Marty, and he was devastated for all 4 of those. Seeing how he reacts around me, I couldn't even begin to imagine how disconsolate he would be once I died. I don't know how one can fight a terminal brain tumor, but I'm doing my best.

"Wake up, sleepyhead" I told Dave as I shook him on the bed. "We have tons of things to do today and tons of places to go, so get ready" I added as I kissed him on the cheek. Dave seemed to get the message as he bolted up and got in the shower. After a fairly long shower (he is a teenager, after all) and got into his street clothes.

Once we finished eating breakfast, I chose to surprise Dave. "So, I checked out the baseball schedule and saw good seats to the Mets game today here in Houston against the Astros. It's a 1:00 game." I told him. He was just stunned with the happiest smile on his face. "So, you wanna go to the ballgame or not?" I asked him.

Dave snapped to reality. "Hell fucking yeah, I do!" he said as he picked me up off the ground and hugged me. We decided to head to the ballpark early, so we got there straight away.

We got into the ballpark and decided to do some walking and touring of the place. I'd never been to Minute Maid Park before, never being to Houston before either, of course. Eventually, we took our seats. Dave grabbed the large bag of cracker jacks and I had a small popcorn with a Slurpee. The game started, and I was greeted by one fairly tall man in a black sport coat and formal wear.

"Hello", said the stranger. "You guys are Met fans?" he asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked back.

"Your mannerisms can't fool me." he said. "Besides, I'm from New York too." he added. Me and Dave kind of just giggled it off a bit. "By the way…" he continued/ "The name is Vic." He said. Why did that name sound so familiar? "Vic Gigante, former NYPD cop". Oh, now I remembered.

Vic used to be a crooked cop, running the show for Frank D'Amico's drug syndicate. Since Frank died, he had no purpose anymore. Still, why did he talk to us? Why is he in Houston? Does he know we are here? Maybe he's planning some sort of an elaborate ruse, maybe a hit. Maybe he has some connections here and is making the force crooked in Houston as well. I really got suspicious. Vic and I did not so much as look at each other for the rest of the game.

When the 7th inning stretch came, I jumped into Dave's arms and hung off him like a Christmas tree. It was a fun time. The Mets ended up winning the game 2-1, and we ended up driving off home straight afterwards. We were gonna save the tourist bullshit for tomorrow.

We came back to the hotel, and were in shock. Cop cars were littered across from there. We his all our stuff in Doctor Gravity's room, so all that was safe. Why were they here though, what did they want? I approached one of the cops and asked "Excuse me, what is going on?".

"Oh, there is a suspect hiding in there. A person by the pseudonym of Kick-Ass was being indicted on charges of murder and vigilantism". Dave never murdered anyone, but now something just came to me. Now I knew why this was happening. Vic Gigante…

Fuck, I knew that bastard was up to something. Bought a ticket of a scalper at a last minute decision, HA. He stalked us out here on the request of the D'Amicos, he's still following their order and command. What I saw next, had shocked me. An innocent stranger was being ushered out, and arrested on the "charges" against Kick-Ass. I knew immediately what I had to do.

I dragged Dave by the arm to an alley where they won't see us. I did this because Dave already saw this once, and I was not about to let him have to flashback to memories of his father turning himself in to protect his son, only to see himself get killed because of Todd being a traitor. As soon as he even dared speaking, I gave him a huge kiss. It was more of a shut up kiss, but we continued making out for about an hour until the police all left and the coast was clear.

After we pulled off the perfect diversion, we went back to our hotel. Luckily, everyone's stuff was still there and nothing was taken. Hell, the locks weren't even picked. Can't believe what just happened though. An innocent man unrelated to Dave saved his ass. "So, we still on for patrol?" Dave asked. I had to think about this one, it was a big risk. The ball was in my court…

And I am a proud risk taker. "Hell yeah" I told Dave. We strapped up, put our costumes on, pulled out our weapons and got ready to rumble and take out the creatures and beasts of the night time here in Houston.

Except nothing happened. Yup, most boring patrol ever. Not even so much as a single hint of completely made up suspicion of crime. All it ended up amounting to in the end was us two walking around aimlessly for 2 hours. That's right, just us 2, no one else. Dr. Gravity opted to stay indoors, of course.

As we got back home, we got ready for bed. Dave seemed to have a lot on his mind, so I took it off his mind the only way I could. Be getting him turned on. What can I say, it worked every single time. After a good night of sex, me and Dave fell asleep almost instantly. Tomorrow was the big day, after all.


	17. Chapter 17: Hell in Houton

It was 8:00 AM I heard the alarms go off. I woke up almost instantly, and Dave reacted a bit slower, but eventually got composed. This is it, today was the big day. We were going to raid the second intel warehouse of the D'Amicos. This one actually had a lot of convoys protecting its perimeter so we had to tread carefully.

It was day 7 of 16. We had room service breakfast. Just like last time, we made sure to carb load so we could have as much energy as possible for the big battle. After breakfast we spent to rest of the time strategizing, familiarizing each other and having memory tests on what to do in certain situations. Dave was getting better and better, just like everything else I taught him. Eventually, we heard the knock on the door. We knew what that meant, that familiar knock pattern. It was etched into our minds.

We all grabbed our gear, may in my purple and black Hit-Girl outfit, Dave in his green and yellow Kick-Ass outfit, and Dr. Gravity in his red and white ensemble which had a Jimmy Neutron logo on it, or at least that's what I remember the logo as. We got our weapons, choosing carefully. 2 grenades and 2 flashbangs on the sides, with weapons of every kind involved. Yes, it was time to bring out the snipers. We took nearly everything except for that one shotgun which I made out of a hockey stick. We got our duffel bags ready, and we were ready to go.

"You ready?" asked Dave. "Yup" said Doc Gravity and "Hell yeah" I said as we got to the car. Dave turned the car on, popped it into first, let go of the clutch, got on the gas, and off we went, to the convoy secured warehouse. This was a our toughest one yet, but it wouldn't be fun any other way, right?

We eventually got to the warehouse. We were surprised to see that the convoys were all the way at the back. I guess this is it. No more sneaking in, no more bullshit. It was time to face them head on, no regrets, and no remorse.

Dave kicked the door in and said "Well, well look at the pussy ass shit we have here" into a megaphone. God, it was so hot when he did that. Not everyone saw it that way, though. The rest of the goons started laughing.

"Oooh, I'm so scared of a green fucking condom!". "Oooh, aren't you a little too old for comic books?". "Oooh, you are so pathetic and weak" were some of the chants coming from the mob. They were serenading Dave.

I grabbed the megaphone from Dave. "SHUT UP OR PAY UP!" I yelled. Now it was my turn to get serenaded.

"Oooh, so scared of a little girl". "Oh my god, are you going to throw Barbie dolls at us?". "Oooh, such a weak pussy" were some of the comments. It wasn't until one comment made which sent both Dave and I over the edge at the same time. Oh, and not in a good way either.

"Listen, just because you have daddy issues and your stupid daddies died doesn't mean you have the right to try and avenge them as if you were sucking their cocks". As soon as I heard that comment, my eyes lit up and so did Dave's. Playtime was over. The serenading was fun and all, but there is just some stuff that you do NOT joke about.

"DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT OUR FATHERS!" Dave and I both screamed in unison as we charged in and attacked. We weren't even going to go for knives, we just shot everybody up like raw meat. Dr. Gravity was holding his own, for now at least.

A couple minutes later the about 80 people here became 40, and soon it became 20, before we heard Dr. Gravity screaming. He had just been peppered with 6 bullet holes. 2 to the head, 2 to the chest, and 2 to the neck. We both knew he was pretty much dead, and that carried us further and further.

"Eventually, we were down to just 1 man, but he had the athletic skills of a quick ninja. He was Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris rolled up into one, and was just getting there and pure martial arts alone. Every one of the top cronies in the D'Amico business have at least twice as good martial art skills along with elite gun skills. I shuddered to think how that would go. There was one thing working for us, and that was that this was a 2 on 1.

He seemed to not have much of a problem with me but had big problems with Dave. Dave was matching him, pound for pound. We tried holding on a bit more, but eventually, I got knocked over.

I was lying down in pain and could not move. No broken bones or nothing, just huge amounts of cuts, cramps and bruises. I took this time to treat my cuts, as I was actually a trained combat medic. Even that didn't help though, as I was still helpless to move.

After a couple more minutes, Dave was starting to struggle. This last dude was a freak of nature. He got a bit of an upper edge. He was able to hold him in place for just a moment, but that one moment was just enough for what happened next.

He collapsed. The martial artist just collapsed in on top of me, as Dave pushed him off. There was a big bullet hole right to the side of the head. It was over, and we won. I looked over for a clue as to who did that.

Eventually, I found a silhouette in the darkness, lowering his gun. His figure was unmistaken, it could only be one man. He stepped out of the shadows, and my suspicions were confirmed. It was Marcus.

"Marcus, over here" I screamed. "Mindy!" yelled Marcus as he came over and gave me a hug. "Looks like I came at just the right time, huh?" he asked as he helped me up. Before leaving, we paid our respects to Dr. Gravity. He was a formidable ally and he would be missed. Likely inspired many black people to be superheroes. He wasn't the true black hero today, though. I was able to walk away under my own power as we got a police escort.

Marcus walked us upstairs to our hotel rooms. "So, which one is yours?" asked Marcus. "This one, both of us." I said. "Wait, you guys are sharing a room? Don't tell me you guys are—" said Marcus. He seemed shocked. "If you sit down, we'll explain." I said as I motioned for Marcus to sit.

"So, what's going on between you two?" he asked. "We're in love" I said. "Oh, Mindy don't be so naïve. You can't possibly be in love with a man who is 3 years older than you" he said. "But I do…" I said.

"You see I've had feelings for Dave ever since I met him. He's done nothing but support me and he's the only person I have left in my life. When you tried to change me and make me into somebody I wasn't, it was a disaster. I was serenaded, bullied, and emotionally stunted, yet there was nothing I could do because I couldn't take revenge physically, unless I wanted to take the risk of inadvertently killing somebody with just 1 finger." I said. "Dave is the only man I can feel comfortable being myself around. Please, Marcus." I said, finishing off my sentences.

"Alright" said Marcus. "I guess I can believe you. By the way, I am really sorry about what happened to you a few days ago, with the tumor". "How did you know?" I asked back.

"You forget one thing about me, Mindy" said Marcus. "I'm a detective. I know everything about you." he finished. "Dave seems like a good guy and I definitely wouldn't object to you spending your final days with him, he said as he was about to leave, but then he crossed Dave and glared right at him.

"Dave?" asked Marcus. Dave just stared back. "You break her heart, I break your balls".

"Understood" said Dave. Of course, if he broke my heart, I'd have broken his balls before Marcus could even dream of getting his hands on them. Marcus bid his farewells and left.

Eventually, it was time to leave. We packed up our stuff, and left off. We got straight to the runway, packed our things in the plane, and off we went. We were down to just as two remaining, but I knew that with Dave by my side, we could take out those guys without a hitch. I cozied up and snuggled my head into his chest, as I put my arms around him. We were ready to take on the D'Amicos, and we were gonna do it together.

"Next stop: Toronto".


	18. Chapter 18: Tumor? I hardly new

On the way to Toronto, with an hour left on the flight, I had just realized something. Back when I was first diagnosed with this terminal brain tumor, my condition was expected to rapidly deteriorate. There have been many case studies, and even looking it up on WebMD told me it should deteriorate quite quickly. There's just one problem.

It hasn't. In fact, if anything, it really has improved. I felt weird about this whole situation, so I wanted to get a second opinion and go to the hospital as soon as we find a nice place to stay. I just spent the next hour playing Angry Birds on my phone until we landed.

Once landed, we took our luggage. It was just the 2 of us here. Marcus bailed us out big time back in Houston, but had to stay behind and secure the city of Houston, before he decided to head back to New York. Unfortunately, New York wasn't an option for us. Dave was fine, as his charges were fake, but I'm not. My 6 2nd degree murder charges were all legitimate. Hell, I was scared of the Feds getting in on this. We had brought absolutely everything from the house, including all training equipment, furniture, everything. The house was just dead and barren. That is when I got an idea.

We could just buy a similar sized house here in Toronto and we'd be safe. We could live the rest of our lives here. Well, at least for Dave. That is also when I remembered I had a house reserved here. We arrived there as we unpacked our luggage and placed the furniture, equipment, and everything exactly where it needed to be and wear it should be. It took about 5 hours in total, but we had officially moved in. This basement also had a secret wall that led to our training and equipment room like our last house, which was covered by a password protected wall.

After we were done all that, Dave drove me to a local hospital. Luckily, health care here was free. Unluckily, it meant having to wait a long time. The wait wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

They checked me in, at which point they got me into the MRI room. They ended up putting me to sleep before the exam.

* * *

_Dave's POV_

* * *

I was in the waiting room. I had a copy of the last MRI. I was waiting for the next MRI result, which would likely show a big increase in tumor coverage, given how much time has passed and how much it was in terms of percentage of life she was estimated to have left.

After a good 2 hours waiting, the doctor came to me with the results. "So doc, how bad is it?" I asked, almost certain of the answer.

The doctor just simply stared at me. "I have worked in neurology for over 50 years. I have never seen this type of situation with a brain tumor before." he said. "Hell, I don't think anybody has" he added.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, befuddled and bemused.

"Have a look. See for yourself" he said as he handed me the MRIs. What I saw next shocked me. It completely took me by surprise. I had no words either to describe what I was seeing. What the fuck did I just see? I did a double take. It confirmed what I saw earlier. I just could not believe it. I finally mustered a small "w.w..w..what the fuck?" as I had come to the realization of what the MRI was showing.

Mindy's tumor was gone. It was completely gone without a trace. It's almost as if they all died off on their own, but there was nothing left. Her tumor had just disappeared. "You know, I use this term "miracle" facetiously when telling patients to pray for such a case in a critical situation" he said. "…This is it, this is a legitimate real medical miracle. It just completely baffles the observations of science" he added. He took the MRIs from me. "I'll give this to the lab researchers. It is the only way we'll find out how this happened" I nodded as I let him off.

I was still in shock. Mindy wasn't going to die. She was going to live a long, healthy life and I was going to live it with her. I went towards the bathroom. I turned the knob, opened the door, and finally, I went into the bathroom.

Then I fell to my knees and cried. This wasn't the type of crying that I did back in Boston. This was crying in happiness. Tears of happiness just streaming down my face. I was on cloud 9, and I knew Mindy would be when she got the news.

After a few minutes, I went and took my seat. Next thing I knew, it was 7:00bPM. Damn, it's taken that long already? Guess the waiting time was pretty bad here after all. Oh well, I couldn't really complain. It was free, after all. 2 hours since they told me the results, and they told me that I could go visit Mindy. I went and walked down the hall, knowing that for the first time, I'd see the girl of my dreams knowing I could spend the rest of a long healthy life with her.

* * *

_Mindy's POV_

* * *

I had just woken up. The doctor was there to tell me the news. The doctor just simply stared at me. "I have worked in neurology for over 50 years. I have never seen this type of situation with a brain tumor before." he said. "Hell, I don't think anybody has" he added.

What was he talking about? Why did he sound so befuddled? He handed me the MRI's himself. I was stunned to see what I saw. My tumor was gone. I just couldn't handle the raw happiness from being able to live a long life as I shed a few tears. A minute later, I saw Dave. As soon as I saw him, I started thinking I would be able to spend the rest of a long healthy life with the man I love. That was when I just started sobbing happiness. I was completely euphoric. Next thing I knew, Dave broke down in tears and started crying as he gave me a huge hug.

"Oh Dave, you heard the news too?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah" he replied. "You don't know how happy I am. I finally get to hang out with you without worrying about losing you to a fucking cancer. I can look at you, the woman of my dreams, and see a long and happy future" he added. "I fucking love you, Mindy. I love you more than anything can love anything in this world" he said as he finished off his speech.

"I love you, too, Dave." I said. "More than you could even imagine. Now the thought of you being the love of my life for the rest of a long life is just so awesome to think about" I said.

About 15 minutes later, the lab tests came back. Turns out, the tumor hadn't been fully connected to the brain, so the cancer cells weren't receiving any of the nutrients to feed themselves. As a result, they all died off quicker than they could multiply. It was a first that this hospital has ever seen, maybe even my country. I'm so happy to be the exception to the rule once more.

Later on, we got discharged and headed home. After a while of playing video games, we decided to celebrate with some sweet, sweet fucking.

After we finished 3 rounds of some of the best sex ever. I turned over to Dave and asked "Partners?".

"No" said Dave. "Lovers."

"Till the end" I said as I smiled back and fell asleep in his arms. Day one of permanent residency in Toronto, and it was the best day of our lives.


	19. Chapter 19: Toronto Trek

It was morning. I woke up, and as soon as I was up, I had a relief wash over me as I realized: I no longer had to count the days. I went from 10 days to live to a whole life ahead of me. It seemed like the tumor was a blessing. It came in, killed my mental problems and then killed itself. It was inexplicable, a medical miracle. I still couldn't get over that fact, and it would probably take another few days before it really did hit me. I was no longer evil, I was no longer dying. Dave woke up a short while later. "Morning, sleepyhead" I said.

"Morning, sweetie" said Dave as he kissed me on the cheek passing me by. We had our breakfast ready, so we went and sat down and ate. "So, you think we should just go out for a walk today, just capture the sights of Toronto?" Dave asked. I nodded in complete agreement.

"In fact, that's what I was planning on doing today." I said. "Maybe we can find a good route to have our patrols on" I added.

"Yeah. We could also go to some restaurant and get an early dinner out before we go on patrol today" Dave said.

"That sounds like a fabulous idea" I quipped. "There are a few good pizzerias around here which are also high quality enough to be considered legit proper restaurants. We wasted no time in putting on some street clothes and heading out onto the streets.

It was a beautiful day, about 70 degrees outside with no winds to speak of. My and Dave were walking outside to check out the streets of Toronto. "So…" said Dave. "Have you given any thoughts on how to handle Ralph and the whole D'Amico tower?".

I simply shrugged. "No. Not yet." I said sheepishly. "We'll do it in a few days, but not right now. His tower is bound to be filled with many goons."

"You do have a point" said Dave. "That being said, he may be sending out goons to do some crime on the streets to coax us into his hands." he said. "What he doesn't know is that he's playing right into our hands by doing that" he added.

"How so?" I replied in slight bewilderment.

"Well, if he sends out more goons to fight on the streets, the less goons we have to face in his tower" he replied. "Advantage us. Keep that up for a few days, and his goons shouldn't be as big a problem to deal with when we raid the tower and face them all in one sitting".

"Oh, Dave" I replied. "This is why I love you" I added as I put my arms around him.

Some people gave us an eerie glare as to how we were walking. We were holding hands most of the time, I hugged him a couple of times. Those people thought Dave was a sick freak and I was some demented child. They just don't understand the special connection we have as well as the love for one another that we have.

We were all but done finishing the first half of our walk, as we turned around and headed back. Of course, we had just reached the CN Tower, so that was our de facto halfway point.

"So, wanna play some Call of Duty when we get home?" Dave asked me. I just simply smiled and nodded back. "Awesome" said Dave. "Maybe some Buried zombies to pass the time?" I again nodded, as buried was quickly becoming my favorite Black Ops 2 zombies map. My favorite of all time was Kino Der Toten on the original Black Ops. Such a fun map with a basic looping strategy for high rounds. With teammates, though? A whole different ballgame.

We got back home and played some Buried. We were slowly getting better and better at it. This time we had reached round 25. Of course, if I wasn't such a big idiot as to my retarded timing on when to pack a punch my guns, we probably would've made it to round 30. Oh well, that was the reality, I guess.

Later on, we went to a nice restaurant in the downtown area. Dave had a small pizza and so did I, as we shared a plate of nachos. I had to admit, this was one thing about Toronto that was way better than Ney York City, The food and eateries here are way better than what they have back home. Even Dave seemed to agree with this, as he brought up that fact just as I was thinking of the quality of food around here.

Later on, Dave and I finished our food. We paid the bill and left. We got into our car. As in usual non-critical situations, Dave was driving the car as he was the friendlier and better casual driver than I was. In dire situations, I was the woman behind the wheel so to speak. I could probably drive faster than most Formula 1 drivers in my desperation mode. Nevertheless, we went back home, reminiscing on the great dinner we have just had.

Once we got back home, we dressed in our costumes, and decided to take the streets as our superhero personas for the first time out here on the streets of Toronto.

We headed out and walked the streets, making sure that nothing was going on. Fortunately, little ws going on. There was some suspicious activity going on, but the people around here are generally a lot more polite, tolerant, and accepting of a wider spectrum of issues than most New Yorkers are. It is, by all means, a pretty safe city. We knew this when we tackled the job of sweeping these generally safe streets: that more often than not, we would fins no signs of crime. If the town is barren now with crime, I can't even begin to imagine how it will be like when the D'Amico presence is gone.

After we came back home, we were both so tired of boredom, we couldn't even bring ourselves to have sex. Instead we just did our nighttime rituals and headed off to bed. Even without the sex, having Dave's comforting arms around me as I slept was still what usually helped me fall asleep when I was having trouble. Even when I wasn't having trouble, it was still helpful to have his arms around me.

He promised me that he'd be there for me, and that I'd be there for him…

…Forever.


	20. Chapter 20: Your Worst Nightmare

It was the morning. For whatever reason I felt a bit cold. Why the hell did I feel this way? It was late September, but it was 90 degrees, so it shouldn't be anything remotely cold. It was a weird feeling. I was struggling to get up and awake, but once I did. I noticed why I was cold, the heat supply was missing.

Dave was gone, and all he left was a note.

* * *

_Noticed the egg supply was empty. I went out to get some, I'll be back at around 9:30. – Dave_

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief. I just remembered, it was my 16th birthday today! I soon got dressed and as I finished getting dressed, I heard Dave coming in. "Hey, sweetie" he told me as he locked the door behind him. "Got some eggs and sugar since we were all out" he added as he kissed me. "So, do you have any plans for today?" he asked me as he started making breakfast. I really wanted to go to a mall around here. They had good apparel and some stores and a couple of exercise machines I wanted to add to our training room.

"So, how about we go to the mall? You know, at least make it look like we're from here?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. We can do that." he said. "Around 11:00?" he asked. I simply nodded. With that, we had breakfast, then sparred for a bit before leaving off. Before we left he surprised me with something. "By the way, I got you something" he said teasingly.

"What is it?" I asked. "He gave me a huge banana shaped object.

"Happy birthday, sweetie" he said. I was shocked when I opened his present. It was a heavy bazooka. I always wanted one of those after seeing Dave blow Frank out of the sky three years ago. I just teared up and gave Dave a huge hug.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world" I said as I pulled back. "Thank you so much" I added.

"No problem" said Dave. "So, are we going to the mall, or what?" he asked. I nodded in agreement and gave him a big kiss as we hopped in the car and left off.

We were at the mall, and there were many stores. I tried finding the one with clothing for Tomboys like myself. There were Union J albums on sale. Made me have flashbacks, when Brooke and her bitches were all jerking off to their covers and music videos. I didn't even want to know what they would do if they saw Justin Bieber. I'd probably vomit, while they'd get wet enough they could flood an entire city with their pussy fluids.

Before we checked out any stores, we saw a very alluring store. It was a Target that was big enough to be a department store, right inside a mall. We went inside to check it out.

When we got inside, we expected a lot more traffic than what we got. To be honest with you, there really was no traffic. Just a few people there, but that's it. Dave and I split off there, but agreed to meet back at the entrance at noon.

I walked towards the girls section. I went into the clothing isle. It was a bit quiet. Far too quiet if you asked me. Still, I did go there, until I heard something. Maybe some footsteps, maybe not. Afterwards, I felt something. Something which I've never felt before. Something which was unprecedented, even for my lofty standards.

I felt what may have been the worst physical pain I ever have felt. I got crowbarred. I got slugged in the back of the head with a crowbar. My vision was blurring. I felt my consciousness fading away. "You're ours now bitch" is what I heard from a dark, evil, and raspy voice. Next thing I knew, I was being dragged away by my loose arms. My head was so badly hurt, I didn't have the ability to do anything. My nervous system took a jolt.

Next thing I knew, I blacked out.

* * *

_Dave's POV_

* * *

I was waiting outside for Mindy. She wasn't the best at time management, but she usually came in just after the bell.

That is why after 10 minutes, I got worried. I let it go for another 5 minutes until I almost instinctively knew something was wrong. I went back in the store, and looked around. I tried to think if she would go through the girls section. It wasn't very likely, but just maybe. I went into one of the isles and saw something strange.

Upon taking a closer look, I found out what it was. A good 3 strands of hair, and several drips of blood, forming a small trail before the blood trail ended. Wow, what happened here? I took a closer look at the hair strands and blood properties before it hit my like a truck.

That was Mindy's hair and blood. I was shocked. Somebody had brutally beaten her and dragged her out. At that point, I was fuming with rage. I screamed, much to the bemusement of everyone. This was serious though, it was not a joke. I just immediately went and sprinted over to the car.

I was still fuming through the cockpit, kicking and screaming. I drove off as fast as I could. I couldn't give two fucks if I'd been dinged for speeding. All that mattered to me was my precious. Once I got home, I hurried down to the basement. I grabbed all the heavy duty guns I could: 2 pistols, an assault rifle, a shotgun, and that beastly bazooka I gave to Mindy for her birthday.

I wasn't fucking around anymore. I put on my Kick-Ass suit, as I took a good look in the mirror, with me holding dual wield pistols. I sprinted back up, got in the car, and went right for the D'Amico tower.

"This ends now, Ralph!"

* * *

_Mindy's POV_

* * *

I had woken up. What the hell was going on? Where am I. Next thing I noticed shocked me. I was tied to the chair around my arms and legs and was cuffed by the neck via a HANS device. "Well, well" said the evil voice. He sounded like a black man. In fact, he sounded a lot like James Earl Jones. "Who do we have here, now? Could it be the legendary Hit-Girl?" he added.

"Who the fuck are you, you fucking asshole?!" I screamed. "REVEAL YOURSELF!"

"I am your worst nightmare." Answered the voice. "I'd prefer to be hidden, masked away in outer the reaches of the world, but if you insist…" said the voice, as the mysterious man took off his mask. "Remember me?". What I saw next shocked me. I couldn't believe it. I had to look at his face again before I realized that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. It really, truly was him. I thought it was someone else, but it was actually him.


	21. Chapter 21: You Backstabbing Bitch

"Who the fuck are you, you fucking asshole?!" I screamed. "REVEAL YOURSELF!"

"I am your worst nightmare." Answered the voice. "I'd prefer to be hidden, masked away in outer the reaches of the world, but if you insist…" said the voice, as the mysterious man took off his mask. "Remember me?". What I saw next shocked me. I couldn't believe it. I had to look at his face again before I realized that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. It really, truly was him. I thought it was someone else, but it was actually him.

It was Marcus.

"Marcus?" I asked.

"Yes, that is correct. It is me, Mindy. Sergeant Marcus Williams, aka your caretaker" he said, with a devilish smile on his face.

"How could you?" I asked "Why did you betray us like this?" I asked.

"Except in order to have betrayed you, I would've had to be on your side at one point" said Marcus. "I never was on your side" he added.

"So you were with the D'Amicos all along…" I said, in a partial whisper. "If that's the case, how did you get to know my dad? How did you become my caretaker?"

"Good question" said Marcus. "And just for you, I have a long and detailed answer. It's the least I owe you for showing such a pathetically weak resistance to me". I just sneered at that last comment.

"You see, I first met your father five years ago, when I was given an order by the D'Amicos to come in as a crooked cop. Your father was a justice fighter, and all his other friends were also wannabes who wanted to be just like Damon, and who had the same principles as Damon. I needed to befriend them to gain their trust. I let Damon run about because it fit right into my plans. About 2 years later, we became very good friends. Now, the mission was to kill both Damon and you, but I couldn't be found red-handed, so we did it in an alternate way. I knew that in order to get to you, the more lethal threat, we had to go through Damon first. I figured that the only way you would stop fighting is if your dad told you to stop. That's when I hatched the plan to kill your father. Just one problem: I wasn't in his will, a fellow vigilante was in the will, and his instructions were for the vigilante to continue to train you like he would've if he were still alive. You had to be stopped from fighting, so the plan could succeed. I hacked into his computer and changed his will, giving custody of you to me and giving instructions for you to obey me. My assumptions were correct, since you listened to me because your father would've wanted you to, according to the fake will I made up."

"So, you stopped me from fighting so I wouldn't go after the D'Amico family again?" I asked, getting more and more angry.

"That is correct" said Marcus. "However, it came to a point where you just had plain too strong a will to keep fighting, so I had to let that go as soon as the attack at the funeral happened" he said. "However, it wasn't over, I was still determined." he added. "Once Chris was crippled, we had to come up with a new plan, and I knew just how." he added. "You remember a fellow by the name of Richard Weiss?" he asked. I racked my brain trying to think of that name.

Then I remembered, it was that goon that was working for D'Amico that we got all that info out of in our first patrol together back in Boston. Next thing I knew, I flashed back to that moment.

* * *

_"Beware of Ralph, for he is coming to avenge his losses" said the mugger. Dave and I were stunned. He was working for the D'Amico Empire? "Go on" I told him._

_"After Chris was maimed beyond recognition, Ralph swore his revenge on you two for ruining his life. He was trying to be stealthier with his attacks, so he moved out to Toronto so he could attack from a more secretive location. Given the fact that crime rates had gone up and there was a shady drug business going on there, a lot of people knew he moved his empire to Toronto. A few days ago, he got a hint from a crooked cop who had stalked Dave that you guys were in Boston. So he sent out me and about 5 other people to not only confirm your appearance but to kill you. And the way to confirm your appearance? Cause trouble. That's why you've probably seen so much crime tonight"._

_Dave was stunned. "A cop stalked me back in New York?" he uttered. He was pissed and was about to lunge forward, but I restrained him. "Dude, we need as much info as we can get from this guy!" I told him. "Yeah, I guess you're right" said Dave in resignation. "Answer the question" I told the mugger as I still had the gun to his head._

_"Yes. Ralph knew that you and Mindy were really close friends and that she would've stopped at nothing to save you. I should mention that he isn't the only crooked cop in New York, several of the higher ups are also on Ralph's payroll. When he saw you living a normal life, he couldn't let you do that, so he made up those charges that you were indicted on and leaked them to the press, so that Mindy would have no choice but to come see you."_

_"So I'm not in any trouble whatsoever? It was all a fake?" asked Dave. "Yes. He followed you guys out here to Boston. He tipped off Ralph where you guys are located, so that's why me and the others are here. That's all I have to say." finished the mugger._

_"Good enough for me. You mentioned 5 others and we found 4… where's the 5__th__?" I asked him. "That would be the crooked cop. He's now part of the police force here, so beware of him getting too much power. He also brought another cop with him here to Boston, but as far as I know, that 2__nd__ cop is clean" said the mugger. "Can do." I said, as me and Dave walked away and let him lie there handcuffed._

* * *

"Yes…" I replied. "He told me that there was a dirty cop going around and stalking Dave, until he pressed fake charges in a news outlet so that I would be forced to come back and save his ass. He also told me there was a partner of his that was a gullible good cop." I said.

"That's what we told him to say. That's what we told everyone to say if they were ambushed. That's why we sent out several people doing different types of crimes, to see which one would to be spared for info. It was 99% true. Just one problem… there was no 2nd cop." Marcus said.

I was stunned upon hearing that. "Wait, so if there was no 2nd cop…" I said as I just realized "YOU were the one that stalked Dave. YOU were the one that pressed fake charges. YOU were the one that drove Dave out and forced me back into his life and into the D'Amico's world" I started shouting as my anger was increasing. "But… if you wanted us dead, why'd you save us in Houston? More importantly, how did you know we were there?" I asked.

"Oh please, airline info and flights are easy to trace in terms of what flights people took. I knew you were in Houston because of that, so I drove down there." he said. "As to why I saved you…" he started. "You hadn't suffered enough, killing you instantly would be a favor. We wanted to see you guys suffer like Chris has to now. Paralyzed… helpless... alone." he said, starting to flash an evil grin. "Oh, this is perfect, you motherfucking bitch" said Marcus into my ear in a very seductive way.

Marcus was a traitor, a turncoat, and a backstabber, but he was right about the last part. I was completely helpless. The worst part, I was alone. No friends, no one I could trust. No Dave.

Dave… I know you can't read my mind… but please… help me.

* * *

_Dave's POV_

* * *

I spent the next 20 minutes driving northbound on the freeway. That motherfucker was going to pay. I wasn't going to let him just kill my precious like that. If he wanted her, he'd have to go through me. I had a flap down TV in the car that was on MTV, which was playing Nirvana songs on loop. It fit the mood perfectly. Anger, depression, hating the world, all in one. Perfect.

Next thing I knew, I saw a breaking news story come on as I flipped to another channel "We interrupt this program for a special news bulletin. It appears as if superhero Hit-Girl is having a special live retirement announcement. We now take you to coverage of the announcement" the news anchor said as Marcus came up on the screen.

"Hello folks, this is Sergeant Marcus Williams. It is with my great pleasure, that I introduce you to Hit-Girl" he said as the camera panned to Mindy. I was shocked at what I saw. She was tied to a chair. Then it hit me, if Marcus was there, that means… Oh God, no.

Marcus was a traitor. He was a D'Amico all along. I got suspicious when he tried to keep Mindy from fighting, citing it's what her father would've wanted, but I knew that he would still want her to continue on the path that she was on. Then I realized that maybe it was Marcus disobeying Damon's orders and making her stop fighting to make things easy for Chris. It all makes sense now…

Next thing I knew, I saw a Déjà vu experience. Mindy was getting beaten around live, punched and electrocuted. It reminded me of when me and Damon were in the situation. She was in big trouble, and the roles were reversed this time around. Just before they cut back to the news anchor declaring a kidnapping and state of emergency I heard Mindy say "Help me, Dave" in as sad and as desperate a tone as I'd ever heard her talk in.

"I'm coming, Mindy" I said as I choked up and started crying. I increased my speed from about 80 mph to about 100. I was really getting serious now. "You will pay for this dearly, Marcus…"


	22. Chapter 22: The Final Showdown

_Dave's POV_

* * *

I arrived at the tower. I knew I had to be quick before Mindy was killed. It was only a matter of time. I arrived there, soaked from the rain. With a mixture of tears, acid water, and anger all in my eyes. I took swift action as I had pulled out my dual wields. "Game on, motherfuckers."

One guy greeted me at the door. I swiftly put one round into his chest as it killed him instantly. All of a sudden, about 10 of these motherfuckers bum rushed me. I simply weaved my way through them, throwing punch after baton swing, followed by a good bullet to the temple. Another 5 tried ganging up around me, but I did a sideways roll a la Link and shot each of them with a perfect temple to the bullet, killing all 5 of them on contact. I used moves that I never have used before.

I knew I had to. For Mindy, I would use even the most complex move if it meant saving her. Next thing I knew, more fuckers were bum rushing me. I simply shot them all. All but one, that is, as that one got the jump on me. He pinned me to the ground, but left himself open, as I did a few jujitsu moves and grapples until I had him in a headlock, and put him down with a bullet to the temple. I was just picking these guys off as fast as possible, the difference between death by strangulation and death by gunshot could be between life and death for Mindy.

I went up the stairs to the second floor. There, I was greeted by a bunch of D'Amico's goons. They all did not have weapons, so they were easy pickings. Shoot several, reload, shoot several more, and reload, then shoot several more once more. That was until two guys jumped me, but that wasn't an issue, as a scorpion style kick I did sent them flying out of the window and plummeting head first onto the cold, hard concrete sidewalk.

"Fuck you, bitch!" I heard as another man drew close. It was another goon, this one being one that had killed my father and dumped gas all over Mindy's father.

I made sure to make his death extra special. I cut him up, kept him bleeding out. I slashed him in the throat and he had maybe 2 minutes to live. I watched those two minutes. Seeing the blood pouring from his neck poured all the grief out of me about our fathers being killed. As he was about to fade into death, I said "This is for our fathers" as I shot him in the chest and temple, the good old double tap technique.

That was it for the 2nd floor. I was heading ot the 3rd floor. Things got much harder from here. These guys had actual guns. Just pistols and a couple SMGs, but enough to keep me alert and busy. As I kicked the door in, 2 men pointed guns at me, but I killed them with my dual wields before they could fire off. The way they were too scared shitless to shoot was priceless.

Next thing I knew, I had a few more pistols aimed, but I took cover and picked them off one by one, with the shotgun I had. Given the fact that my father was a huge Islanders fan, I used the shotgun that Mindy crafted out of a hockey stick. It was amazing. They were all confused as to why I was holding a hockey stick, then BOOM, their heads go flying right off.

I was almost wrapped up with the 3rd floor. As soon as I got rid of some of the remaining people with SMGs, I went up the stairs and proceeded to the 4th of 5 floors. I could feel myself being pushed on by the adrenaline. "I'm coming, Mindy" I said to myself as I ran as fast as I could.

Each run up the stairs felt longer than the last, but that didn't matter. Once I reached the 4th floor, I kicked that door in. There were about 100 more goons waiting for me, all with assault rifles and/or shotguns. This was it. It was time to put the Rambo method to use. I got up, yelled, and everybody fired bullets at my head and chest, but all bounced off due to the fact that I had Kevlar sewn underneath. I pulled the classic John Rambo, killing all those fuckers in just 5 mags of ammo. The coast was clear, I was going up to the 5th and final floor of the dungeon and nothing was going to stop me now.

"Freeze and put your hands up!" said a familiar black voice, as I turned and he showed me his badge. "Marcus…" I said.

"That's right. Don't worry, Mindy won't have to suffer much longer…" he said as he grabbed my arm. Big mistake. I twirled him over and put him into an armbar. His other arm was injured falling over, so he couldn't get to his gun in time. I ended up shooting him in the head. As Marcus was about to die, he said "You… will… pay…" as his soul departed his lifeless body.

That is it, the coast was clear for the 5th floor. I ran as hard as I could up the stairs. Once I kicked in the 5th floor door, I found the shocker. There was nobody there. Once I came close to Ralph's office, there were two people to greet me. I shot the first one, the familiar Vic Gigante, dead on the spot. "Oh hi, Kick-Ass" I heard in a familiar teenage voice as it stepped out of the shadows, or should I say, wheeled out of the shadows.

It was Chris of course, the other man remaining. One of just 2 men left in this building. "So you know what your girlfriend is going though, Dave? The greatest torture of her life? How does that make you feel? Knowing you were a failure, couldn't save her, may have possibly led to her death" he said.

As much as I wanted to think Chris was right, I couldn't. I had to lie my way through. "You are right Chris, it was my fault. However, I am not going to let her suffer the same fate as you or your father. Broken up, or dead."

"At least I've made sure Uncle Ralphie will make you feel exactly like how he felt when he saw his on brother blown out of the building by a fucking bazooka, and how he saw me, his nephew, eaten up and crippled by that shark" he said. "After this, we're even, as I did kill your father before that to make it 2-1".

"Did you really want this life?" I asked Chris. "Did you want to be the one who helped his father with his evil plans? The one that grew too attached like anybody would and wanted to avenge his death? I continued the question.

"To be truthful… no, I didn't. I was always a good kid at heart growing up, just getting good grades and being humble about it. I tried resisting my father, but couldn't. He was too powerful and I loved him too much" he said with sadness in my voice. "I guess all I wanted to do was earn the love and appreciation of my father".

"You aren't any different than me" I said. "I wanted to please my father more than anyone, as well as Mindy. When my dad died, I did exactly as you did. Got my partner, took my vengeance out on the world, and killed a ton of people to get here. Besides, it wasn't me that wanted to kill your father, I just rolled along and killed him because he was about to kill Mindy." I said. "I couldn't let Mindy get killed. Even at that age, she meant so much to me."

"You're right" said Chris. "I guess you and I aren't so different after all. I really am sorry I killed your father. I know you killed mine out of the defense of your friend, but I had no excuse to kill yours. I know that you probably can't forgive me, as what I did was truly unspeakable. Just please consider it" he said, as he started to beg.

"I forgive you" I said as I shot him in the temple, as those were Chris' last words and he was now dead. Killing him was the only way to forgive him, as I put him out of the excruciating pain and misery he was in.

I scoped the place as my thoughts got back to Mindy. I found a switch and a secret elevator, leading underground. "I'm coming, Mindy" I said as I hit the switch and went down to the basement.

* * *

_Mindy's POV_

* * *

I was battered, bruised, beaten. I was really weak. I could barely stay awake. I saw a man with a very scruffy bird, and a mean look on his face. This had to be Ralph. "So…" said Ralph "Why did you do this? Why did you come after me? Why did you do this?" he asked in pure rhetoric. I was in extreme pain, blood all over my face, and bruised everywhere. I was about to collapse. "Now I have to be the one that kills you" he said as he leaned over my ear. "And nothing would pleasure me more than your dead rotting body and knowing that I was the one that killed the legendary Hit-Girl." he said as he stepped back.

Next thing I knew, he pointed the gun at me, with his index finger on the trigger. The finger cocked back. I could slowly hear a click. The end was near. I was almost dead.

There was a bang. It was a very loud bang

It was a very loud bang that came from behind Ralph as the doors kicked open. Ralph turned around in shock, as all I saw is a silhouette in the dark, holding something. "Pick on someone your own size!" yelled the man. I immediately recognized that voice as Dave. As soon as I saw him, I realized the thing he was holding was the bazooka he gave me for my birthday.

Next thing I knew, the bazooka let out a huge blast that blew Ralph apart and sent him flying through 5 layers of a hard concrete wall. Ralph was dead. I couldn't believe it. It was déjà vu, me being saved by a Dave Bazooka blast.

After that, Dave unstrapped me and untied me for the chair. I couldn't stand, fight, or do anything. I was beaten so badly. He had to carry me out bridal style. "Th… thank you… Dave…" I said, fading in and out. "You… you sav… saved m-m-me…" I said.

"It's over. The D'Amicos are done. We can go home now." Dave said. After that, he leaned in and kissed me, I couldn't move my arms to wrap them around him, but I was able to take part in the kiss. I felt myself fading away… I was fading from reality. "I… love… you…" was the last thing I could mutter before my body gave up.

I blacked out.

* * *

_Dave's POV_

* * *

She fainted in my arms. She was exhausted, battered, and brutally beaten. I made sure to carry her slowly. After all, there was nobody left to encounter us.

I got into the car and strapped her into the back seats as tightly as I could to keep her stabilized. I got in and we drove off home.

Once home, I laid Mindy on her bed. I treated her wounds there and touched her up so she wouldn't look all bloody and bruised. It would likely be a while before she woke up. I knew it would probably take her at least a week or 2 before she woke up, maybe even more.

I knew no matter what, though, that I would be by her side and be there for her when she does wake up.


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue

I woke up. It seemed like I was asleep forever, but I finally woke up. It was 11:00 am. I didn't know what day, it was. I was in bed. I looked to my left and ended up seeing the most beautiful sight in the world.

Dave was there. I knew he would be there, but it still warmed my heart to know he cared and would do what he did in the D'Amico tower to rescue me. He lightly stroked my hair. "Look who's finally awake" he said softly with a smile as he kissed me on the forehead. "You know how long you were asleep in a coma for?" asked Dave.

"No…" I said. "How long?"

"Today is Thanksgiving" said Dave. Holy shit, I've seriously been out for 2 months? Oh well, that didn't really matter anymore. He made me breakfast in bed. He wasn't a great cook, but I was grateful that he'd care this much to even give me this type of luxury.

"So, what's been going on since I've been in a coma?" I asked.

"Not much." Dave said. "I've been going out on patrols, but it just hasn't been the same without you." he said as I smiled hearing that last part. "Apart from that, I've made some new friends and done some shopping for us and have been doing everything else around the house." he said as he finished off.

"You didn't have to do all this for me, you know" I said. "Sorry I was burdening you with everything I would've done if I were actually awake.

After Mindy had breakfast, we went downstairs to spar for a bit. I needed to check how in shape she was. As it turned out, she was not rusty one bit. She still remembered her old tricks and was still as strong as ever.

"You said you made some new friends here in Toronto, who are they?" I asked.

"John, Howard, David, Peter, and Michael are their names" said Dave. "I think you'll like them. They're a lot like out-of-costume Marty and Todd" he added.

"In that case I think I will like them" I said with a bit of a wink. Next thing I did was I walked up to Dave and grabbed him by his turtleneck "Say, you know what we haven't done in a while?" I asked him in a seductive matter as I next lined my mouth to his ears "C'mere". I continued as I held Dave's hand and guided him to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, we all disrobed till we were nude. Next thing I felt was Dave planting kisses down my neck as I felt his hands going downwards. Next, he took one of his hands and started playing with my nipple while his mouth was working on the other one. "Dave…" I moaned as I felt nothing but pure warmth and pleasure as he was working his magic on me.

Next thing I felt was ecstasy take over as he stuck a finger in my pussy. I just started moaning nd breathing faster and louder as he jammed his finger in and out of there. After that, he went down and put his whole head down there and started sucking and licking. I couldn't handle it anymore. I was so close to the edge.

Then Dave rubbed my clitoris. That was enough to send me flying way off the edge as I screamed "OH DAVE!" and orgasmed, with my pussy fluids filling up in his mouth. After he was done he came up and swallowed all of my fluids. God, watching that made me so hot.

Afterwards, I flipped him onto his back. I started kissing him as I went necking him. As I did that, my hand slipped down and grabbed his huge cock. I could barely fit my whole hand around it, that's how big it was. Not to mention it was pulsating and throbbing. I started stroking it. Dave moaned immediately. That was motivation enough to start pumping faster ad harder, while stroking his balls with my left hand. Dave was really becoming aroused.

Next, I slid my head down past his chest and abdomen, kisses planted along the way, and ended up getting to his cock. I started to lick it as I wrapped my tongue around him. "Ohhh… Mindy" he moaned as I continued licking his cock. Eventually, I put my whole mouth around it and started sucking it, while my other hand was working on his balls. "Oh Mindy… I'm close… I'm about to—" Dave said before he was cut off by me deepthroating his cock. It was enough to send him flying way over the edge as I took his cock out of my mouth and made him jizz all over my face. A good 5 big squirts of cum were on my face. I licked up all of the excess cum around my lips and picked up all the excess cum remaining on my face with my finger and licked it clean. "Mmmm… delicious" I said as I tasted the rest of his pineapple jizz.

Next thing I knew, I was ready to take Dave in as we got in position and I went down on it. It was initially pretty painful, but turned to pleasure later on as we went faster.

Eventually, we changed positions. We just went for classic, good old missionary. He started pumping faster and faster. "Faster!" I yelled as he complied. I was really close to the end. "Aaah… aaahh. AAAAAAHHHHH!" we both screamed in unison as I orgasmed and my tightening walls caused him to orgasm and cum inside me. Well, he was wearing a condom, so technically not inside me.

"Gimme the condom" I demanded as he obliged. I took it and poured all the jizz into my mouth and drank it up. "So, that was fun" I said. Dave just simply nodded as we got dressed again.

We spent the rest of the day doing video games and movies before we went to bed. It was great to be awake, knowing that the love of my life will always be by my side. I drifted off to sleep, knowing this time I would wake up like normal

Next morning, I woke up, with Dave beside me. I got out of bed and fixed up both breakfast. I could dream of living like this.

Later on, Dave and I went out for a walk. It was a long walk until we reached Toronto's equivalent of Central Park. "I have something pretty important to tell you" said Dave.

"What is it?" I asked. What I saw next shocked me in the best way possible.

Dave dropped down on one knee and pulled out a box. I've seen so many movies and knew what this meant. I always thought they overreacted in the movies, but I never knew it really was this shocking to feel when it happen to you for real. "Mindy McCready?" he asked me with elegance.

"Yes, Dave?" I asked with a hint of happy shock in my voice.

"Will you marry me?" he asked very simply yet gracefully.

I was so happy. I just nodded and screamed "Yes, Dave, yes!" as he came up to his feet and lifted me off mine. After putting me down, he slipped the ring onto my finger. I knew that from this point on, we would be united together forever, no matter how many near death experiences we have while patrolling or fighting crime.

Next thing I did was give him a big kiss right there and then, and we kept it up for another few seconds before out lips parted. We ran to the car in excitement as we got it. Dave drove off with me in the passenger seat, as I was so happy. Me and Dave would be together forever.

We'd be lovers and partners till the end.

**THE END**


	24. Alternate Ending

**_NOTE: This is not chapter 24. The story ended officially on chapter 23. This is just an alternate ending, in case anyone wanted a sad ending._**

* * *

_Dave's POV_

* * *

It was Christmas time. It was billed as the most wonderful time of the year, where jingle bells, Santa Claus, and joy are widespread throughout the world. Even Jewish people are had Hanukkah just days before.

For me, it was a time of misery. Every day that went by with Mindy not waking up was terrible to swallow. I've made some new friends around and gone to a few hockey games, but haven't been truly happy, because she was still critical, still in a coma.

Now came February. It was Groundhog Day. She still hasn't woken up. I was told by several doctors and neurosurgeons that if she hadn't woken up in 4 months, chances are she was not going to ever wake up again. The thought made me cry, but I was saving the tears for if she ever were to go.

I took a nap and woke up feeling cold. The furnace was fine, so I wasn't sure what was going on. I had a terrible feeling when I figured out the coldness was coming from Mindy.

Something was wrong. She was cold, extremely pale, and made no rhythmic movements. I felt her forehead and it was shivering cold. About 40 degrees, it felt like. I had to know. The moment of truth came. I put my fingers on her neck to check her pulse.

There was none. This was it. She was officially dead. Nothing would ever bring her back now. I tried administering CPR, but it didn't do shit. She was dead, and it finally hit me.

There was no one left in my life. Mindy was all I had left, and now she's gone.

I had her body flown back to New York. She told me once she didn't want to be buried by her father, she wanted to have her own legacy, I complied with that. I paid for the entire proper burial. She deserved it.

It was a private funeral. Only I attended it. No one else was in the vicinity. I really lost it as soon as Mindy's body was being put into the ground and buried once and for all. All those tears I had repressed in worry were coming out. I was crying like there was no tomorrow.

The next day, I decided I was going to say one final goodbye to Mindy.

I went to the cemetery and kneeled at her gravestone. I put down a bouquet of purple roses with her Hit-Girl costume and a Hello Kitty doll.

"You were the best person I ever knew. You were smart, sweet, and beautiful. You were also had great sense in battle and knew what to do at exactly the right time. You may have showed yourself in crude and unusual ways, but I knew what you meant. If only everybody understood what was hidden in the things you said, you would've been looked at as the kindest, gracious, and most hearty person in the world. The world will miss Hit-Girl… I will miss you, Mindy."

After my short speech I got up and stared down towards the gravestone. I realized everybody was gone, nobody cared about me anymore. I had done my job. I had just one last thing to do. After all, nobody would care about me anymore, so it's not like they cared if I did my one final thing.

Or so I thought.

"Hello, Dave" said a female's voice, coming from directly behind me, and estimated 10 feet behind. I turned around.

It was Katie. "Hey, Katie" I replied. She waked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I really am sorry about what happened to her." she said "She was a great person".

"Thanks" I said as I let go of her. "Means a lot".

We both looked on at the gravestone as she was directly to my right. "I'm also sorry for our relationship failing" she said.

"Don't be." I said. "Besides, I was a selfish jerk who lied about being gay just so I could stay with you and took advantage of you. Not to mention as soon as I revealed my true self, I couldn't make time for you anymore. I was too caught up in the whole Kick-Ass thing that I forgot about the people in my life who cared about me" I said. "I neglected you, Katie".

"No you didn't" she said. "I was also at fault. I was trying to be selfish with you when I knew you were out saving the world and doing more important things. Besides, I also only befriended you because I thought you were gay from those rumors spread by some clique. I never truly appreciated you Dave. You're a great guy, and I just hung you out to dry. Not to mention that I cheated on you and then accused you of fucking Mindy, which was just wrong and a terrible thing to do." she said as she sniffled a bit. "I exiled you and ruined both your and Mindy's social life by outing you as some pedo and her as a slut, even though now, I know that wasn't anywhere near true".

I wrapped my arm around Katie. "We all make mistakes when you were young. You were somewhat correct, even though technically not" I said. "After we broke up, I went out with that Night Bitch hero Miranda, until she got raped. After that, me and Mindy did start dating when she came back from Boston to pick me up and send me all over the place" I said. "I felt a connection with her I never felt with any girl, because I knew I loved her and I knew she loved and trusted me. We did have sex, yes, but that's what lovers do. Age gap is just a number." I said as I turned around to walk away.

"Hey, Dave" yelled Katie. I turned around. "I really am sorry and do regret how I handled things" she said. "I know you'll never take me back, but could you at least forgive me, just so we can be on good terms?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. "I forgive you… Katie" I added as I got in the car and drove off.

I was on the Brooklyn Bridge. I had crossed it over 1000 times in my life. Today was different, though.

Today, I had no intention of crossing the bridge.

I stood on the ledge.

"I miss you Mindy. I want to be with you forever."

I jumped. I hit the rocks in the water head on, and was killed instantly.

It was the biggest relief of my life. I had amended my will and gave specific instructions to be buried alongside Mindy. I was going to be with her forever.

The best part? I was going to hell. I was gonna be reunited with everyone. Marty, Todd, Miranda, Dr. Gravity, Stars and Stripes, hell even the D'Amicos.

I was also going to be reunited with Damon. I knew he would never call me Ass-Kicked again.

Most importantly… I was going to be reunited with the greatest partner and person in my life, Mindy McCready.

We were going to be partners and lovers…

…Forever.


End file.
